How Long Will I love you
by Lar13a
Summary: Dos mejores amigas, un sentimiento que no puede guardar.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray salía del Hospital General de Portland después de su guardia en Emergencia como Cirujana, desde niña le había llamado la atención la medicina el "poder" de curar a los demás, estando en sus últimos años de estudiante decidió especializarse en Cirugía, aunque su padre esperaba que siguiera sus pasos como financiero y que se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar, Rusell Fabray estaba orgulloso de su hija, sus padres se habían separado hace algunos años, cuando su hermano tenía 10 años, él había decidido quedarse a vivir con su madre, mientras ella se sentía mejor con su padre, la relación con su madre sufrió un quiebre cuando ella le confeso que le gustaban las mujeres, su mamá aun no lo asimilaba o no lo quería aceptar, y siempre que salía el tema había problemas por lo que había decidido tener el menor contacto con su madre, solo lo justo y necesario.

En cuanto salió maldijo que estuviera lloviendo a cantaros, tomó su bicicleta, se colocó la mochila en su espalda, se ajustó el casco y comenzó su camino a casa de su mejor amiga Rachel, se conocieron cuando tenían 6 años en el colegio y desde entonces no se habían separado, claro como toda amistad tuvieron muchas peleas pero siempre las arreglaban antes de que se complicaran. Cuando llego a la casa toco el timbre y al poco tiempo las puertas se abrieron, dejo su bicicleta en el garaje y subió a la pequeña pero cómoda casa de su mejor amiga que compartía con su madre.

Shelby abre la puerta.-Quinn esta empapada - se hace un lado para que Quinn pase y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla

Quinn.- lo sé, ¿puedo pasar al baño?

Shelby.- ve a darte una ducha, Rachel todavía no llega pero pasa a su cuarto.- Quinn le sonríe y se dirige al cuarto de Rachel pasando por la cocina. Cuando llega se quita la ropa mojada dejándola en el suelo quedando en ropa interior abre el closet toma una toalla, unos short y una playera antes de dirigirse al baño.

Pasan unos 15 minutos ya arreglada regresa a la cocina encontrándose con Shelby que terminaba servir la cena, platican un poco del trabajo de Quinn y el de Shelby, que era una reconocida escritora, esta se disculpa con Quinn por tener que dejarla sola mientras tomaba una llamada de negocios en su cuarto, Quinn se levanta y comienza a lavar los trastes, estaba tan metida en su labor que no escucho la llegada de Rachel, que aprovecho eso para acercarse hasta ella y rodear su cintura con sus manos, Quinn al sentirlo se asustó se quiso quitar pero Rachel apretó su agarre

Rachel.-no te voy a soltar - le susurro en el odio y le dejo un tierno beso en el cuello haciendo suspirar a Quinn

Quinn.- me asustaste, idiota- Rachel soltó una pequeña risa e hizo girar a Quinn para quedar frente a frente, Rachel mira los ojos avellanas de su amiga mientras que Quinn miraba sus labios, Rachel sonríe se acerca y le da un beso en los labios para después separarse

Rachel.- hola, ¿que estabas haciendo? - dice abriendo el refrigerador buscando comida

Quinn.-estaba lavando los trastes de la cena, ¿quieres algo de cenar? - Rachel la voltea a ver y niega con la cabeza, Quinn regresa a terminar los trastes, Rachel se le queda viendo de pies a cabeza

Rachel.- ¿qué paso con tu ropa? - se pone a lado de Quinn recargada en la mesada

Quinn.- la lluvia eso me paso, era imposible llegar a mi casa en bici - La casa que Quinn compartía con su padre se encontraba en las afuera de la ciudad - tome prestado tu baño y tu ropa, espero no te moleste- Rachel le sonrió

Rachel.-claro que no, sabes que esta también es tu casa- Rachel ve que Quinn termino con los trastes - dale vamos a dormir- Rachel le toma la mano y se van al cuarto. Una vez ahí Rachel comienza a desvestirse para ponerse la pijama y Quinn no puede evitar mirar detenidamente a su amiga, en un momento Rachel la descubre y le sonríe, Quinn se pone colorada y se acomoda en la cama dándole la espalda a Rachel, pronto se apagan las luces, siente movimiento en la cama y una mano en su cintura, simplemente cierra los ojos fuertemente deseando no sentir todo lo que siente.

Rachel.- hey no me vas a dar mi beso de buenas noches- susurra en el oído de Quinn, lentamente esta se voltea, mirándose a los ojos, poco a poco Rachel se acerca a Quinn y la besa primero lentamente pero poco a poco los besos comienzan a tornarse más desesperados, Quinn estaba perdida en la sensación de sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos, en el último año a Rachel se le había hecho costumbre besarla en la boca como si fuera lo más normal entre ellas haciendo que más de una vez esos besos las llevaran a hacer el amor, mientras para Rachel era algo sin importancia para Quinn era todo lo que quería pero también era su tormento ya que estaba enamorada de Rachel y no se atrevía a decírselo por el miedo a perderla además de que Rachel nunca le había dicho que se sentía atraída por ninguna mujer. Quinn vuelve a la realidad y se separa lentamente del beso

Quinn.-no podemos seguir- dice tratando de recuperar su respiración al igual que Rachel

Rachel.-antes no te detenía nada- dijo acercándose nuevamente a Quinn pero esta voltea la cara y el beso termina en la mejilla

Quinn.-antes en el tenis Novio - Dados triste

Rachel.-está bien, pero abrázame- se acomoda entre los brazos de Quinn, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de esta- buenas noches, Quinn -

Quinn.-buenas noches enana - le da un último beso en la cabeza antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Quinn, ya que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse siempre temprano para irse al hospital, en esta ocasión entraba más tarde por lo que aprovecho ese tiempo para admirar a Rachel que seguía dormida sobre su pecho, con su mano derecha trazo suavemente el rostro de Rachel, cuando sus dedos tocaron los labios, Rachel se movió solamente para apretar más su brazo a la cintura de Quinn y balbuceo algo que Quinn no logro entender pero le saco una tierna sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le dejo un tierno beso en la frente mientras intentaba dormir nuevamente.

El sonido de su celular hizo que Rachel abriera los ojos lentamente, intentó levantarse pero un brazo en su cintura se lo impidió, sonrió recordando que había dormido junto a Quinn y que ella aún estaba en la cama, pocas eran las veces que despertaba con Quinn, su celular volvió a sonar haciendo que Quinn se volviera incomoda en la cama

Quinn- contéstalo de una vez, quiero dormir- diciendo molesta esto se volteó enterrando su cabeza en la almohada, Rachel rio ante lo hecho por su amiga, tomo su celular antes de que Quinn se enojada más, al abrirlo se encontró con un mensaje de Finn, su novio

Finn: Buenos días, crees que esta noche nos podamos ver, te extraño

Rachel: buenos días, mi mamá no va a estar ;), te quiero

Rachel dejo su celular en la mesa a lado de su cama, miro el reloj y vio que iba a ser medio día, tenía hambre y alguien tenía que preparar la comida y ese alguien no iba a ser ella, por lo que miro a Quinn, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la espalda, Quinn no se movió para nada, le movió el cabello dejando libre su cuello, comenzó a dejarle besos húmedos hasta que Quinn se movió

Quinn-mmm…déjame dormir- Rachel sonrió y le dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello, Quinn se quejó y se levantó mirándola enojada

Quinn- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me muerdes?- su enojo aumento cuando Rachel sonrió inocentemente

Rachel- tengo hambre, tienes que cocinar- Quinn rodo los ojos, Rachel se abrazó de ella impidiendo que se volviera a acostar – por favor – le dijo poniendo su más tierna cara, Quinn bufo y la miro

Quinn-está bien, solo que me tienes que ayudar- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, Rachel negó con la cabeza

Rachel- yo lavo los trastes pero no cocino- dijo acostándose de nuevo en la cama, Quinn la miro, sonrió y salió de la habitación a preparar la comida.

Quinn preparo una comida sencilla, mientras la estaba haciendo no se había sentido muy bien, su cuerpo le dolía, trato de recordar si hay hecho algún esfuerzo el día anterior pero no recordó nada, la última vez que su cuerpo le había dolido por una actividad física fue la vez que se había acostado con Rachel hacía más de un año, estaba tan absorta que no sintió la llevada de Rachel hasta que sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura

Rachel- ¿en qué piensa esa cabecita? – recargo la cabeza en su hombro

Quinn- nada importante, solamente que terminando de comer me tengo que ir al hospital – quitándose del improvisado abrazo y sirviendo la comida, que se llevó a cabo con una plática de mejores amigas, Rachel contándole sobre Finn, que esa noche se verían y todo lo que le hacía sentir, mientras Quinn solo sonreía y asentía cuando por dentro se moría de celos. Quinn termino rápido de comer, fue a la habitación de Rachel tomo su mochila y fue a despedirse de Rachel con un beso en la mejilla y un "nos vemos pronto".

Rachel- si mamá, prometo no hacer ninguna fiesta…no puede, creo que tiene guardia esta noche, pero yo le digo que mañana se quede en casa…tu tranquila, cualquier cosa te llamó, te quiero- colgó el teléfono dejándolo en la cocina, saco las cervezas que acaba de comprar en el refrigerador, se preparaba para pasar una linda y tranquila velada junto a su novio, hace cerca de un año que eran novios y últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien entre ellos, por un lado Finn le daba más importancia a sus amigos que a ella, habían sido varias las ocasiones en las cuales había dejado plantada a Rachel por sus amigos, por lo que Shelby no estaba muy feliz con esa actitud, ella sentía que su hija se estaba volviendo rebelde por estar con Finn, el tono de mensaje de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

Finn: estaré como a las 8 en tu casa

Faltaba poco más de una hora tiempo suficiente para terminar de acomodar todo y de arreglarse.

En el hospital las cosas estaban muy tranquilas en el área de Cirugía, todas las cirugías programadas para ese día habían sido un éxito, en la central de enfermeras estaba Rose, una enfermera con mayor experiencia en el piso, tanto en la medicina como en la vida, terminando de llenar unos informes, cuando Quinn se recarga sobre el mostrador, después de haber terminado la última cirugía, Rose la mira

Rose.- Quinn, ¿te sientes bien? – dijo después de ver a Quinn más colorada de lo normal, Quinn solo asintió sin levantar la cabeza, Rose se acercó a ella y le toco la frente – estas ardiendo en fiebre- le dijo preocupada

Quinn – no, estoy bien, solo cansada – Rose la tomo de la mano para llevarla a un cuarto y tomarle la temperatura, Quinn se quejó pero Rose continuo haciendo su trabajo, al quitarle el termómetro este mostro una temperatura de 39º, la miro seriamente

Rose – tienes fiebre, tienes que ir a casa a descansar – le dijo mientras llamaba por teléfono, Quinn la miro curiosa

Quinn- ¿a quién llamas?, papá salió de viaje – dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la cama

Rose.- llamo a Shelby – miro a Quinn en la cama que ya estaba dormida, espero hasta que por fin contestaron del otro lado de la línea – Buenas noches, con Shelby por favor…habla Rose…si…hablaba por Quinn…pasa que está enferma y como su padre no está en casa, le hablaba a Shelby para ver si podía pasar por ella…claro lo entiendo… - escucho como otra persona hablaba – ¿Rachel?... te hablaba por Quinn, está enferma y se tiene que ir a casa…no te preocupes Tom la puede llevar a tu casa…ok, muchas gracias- cuelga el teléfono.

Rachel hacia lo mismo en su casa, sentada en el sofá, siente las manos de Finn por sus piernas, los labios por el cuello

Finn -vamos a tu cuarto – le susurro en el oído mientras volvía a atacar su cuello

Rachel- no podemos – dijo con la respiración agitada mientras abrazaba a Finn

Finn.- nunca lo hemos hecho en tu cama, anda, lo vamos a disfrutar – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y volviendo a atacar su boca, Rachel se estaba dejando llevar, después de un rato de besarse, Finn cargaba en sus brazos a Rachel, cuando llegaron a la cocina, el timbre sonó, Finn bajo a Rachel, volvió al sillón maldiciendo, Rachel se acomoda la ropa y el cabello, abrió la puerta mientras una muy demacrada Quinn las subía

Quinn – lo siento, les dije que no era necesario, solo necesito dormir – saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Rachel, que solo sonrió y la dejo pasar, al entrar Quinn se dio cuenta de la presencia de Finn, está la miro de mala manera, esta se voltio a ver a Rachel que estaba detrás de ella, mirando de manera inquisitoria a Finn por no saludar a Quinn – siento interrumpir su velada, si quieres me voy – dijo avanzando a la puerta

Finn – eso estaría muy bien – le dijo desde el sillón, Rachel la detuvo antes de que saliera e ignoro el comentario de su novio

Rachel – no pasa nada, Rose me dijo que te encontrabas mal, no dejare que te vayas de aquí – Quinn la miro – ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – le dijo preocupada

Quinn - nada serio, Rose exagera a poco, Poco a suelo frío probablemente porque ayer - nota Finn bastante enojado - me MEJOR Vaya a dormir, en realidad en aburrido del quiero - DICHO destaca camino directo al cuarto.

Finn – ¿es necesario que se quede? – Rachel lo miro molesta, mientras le respondía que era su mejor amiga y que la tenía que cuidar; en la habitación Quinn se sentaba en la cama la fiebre comenzaba a molestarle, estaba empezando a sudar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rachel, al ver esto Quinn cambio su cara, lo que menos quería era molestarlos en su velada, Rachel le pregunto si estaba bien, ella dijo que sí que se iba a acostar y que mañana amanecería mucho mejor, Rachel le sonrió y cerró la puerta, Quinn suspiro, lo que menos quería era estar en el mismo lugar que su mejor amiga y Finn pero no tenia de otra, se quitó la ropa quedando en ropa interior, tratando de bajar un poco la fiebre, fue al baño se mojó la cara y fue a dormir.

Despertó desorientada y sudada, intento volver a dormir, después de varios intentos se levantó, cuando no podía dormir tomar un vaso de leche le ayudaba, camino lentamente hacia la cocina, se encontraba mareada, se apoyaba en las paredes, cuando llegó, escucho ruido en la sala, pensó que quizás era Rachel dormida, al levantar la vista se encontró con una imagen que quiso olvidar al instante, Rachel debajo de Finn mientras tenían relaciones, tal fue la sorpresa o el sentimiento que le dieron nauseas, camino lo más rápido al baño de la habitación donde saco todo lo que su estómago tenia, cuando termino regreso a la habitación pero hubiera preferido no salir del baño pues se escuchaban los gemidos de Rachel, decidió volver al baño, donde se sentó comenzando a llorar silenciosamente, no sabía si era por sentirse tan mal o por haber visto a Rachel en esa situación, quizás eran ambas cosas, era el dolor que tenía dentro de ella.

Finn dormía a lo largo del sofá, Rachel intentaba encontrar un lugar cómodo donde descansar, pero le era imposible, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, escuchó la alarma de Quinn, se había olvidado por completo de ella, se quitó del abrazo de Finn, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, en el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto se encontró a una Quinn con muy mal aspecto con sus cosas dispuesta a irse

Rachel – no vas a ir a ningún lado, tú no estás bien, regresa a la cama – le dijo tomándola del brazo para llevarla de nuevo a la habitación, Quinn se soltó de su agarre

Quinn – no me voy a quedar, ya estoy mejor – dijo tratando de sonar firme, Rachel la observo, llevó su mano esta la frente de Quinn, que se hizo para atrás al sentir el contacto

Rachel – estas ardiendo de fiebre – le dijo preocupada, Quinn la miro a los ojos y después miro su cuello donde tenía varias marcas, regreso su mirada a los ojos – vamos, acuéstate para bajarte la fiebre – intento tomarla nuevamente del brazo pero Quinn se quitó – no voy a dejar que te vayas con la fiebre – le dijo ya molesta, Quinn le sonrió sarcásticamente

Quinn – hasta ahora estas preocupada – Rachel la miro desconcertante no sabía a lo que se refería, Quinn continuo – desde ayer tengo la fiebre así que no necesito tu lastima ahora – bajo la mirada, no podía verla

Rachel – no lo sabía, me hubieras dicho… - le dijo preocupada pero Quinn no la dejo terminar

Quinn – ¿PARA QUE?, si estabas muy ocupada con tu novio – los ojos avellanas de Quinn comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas

Rachel – no me lo dijiste, no me buscaste…- nuevamente Quinn la interrumpe

Quinn- te... busque – le dijo tibiamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, en ese momento se odio, no podía llorar frente a Rachel, se secó las lágrimas y miro a los ojos a Rachel – te busque porque me sentía muy mal pero parece que te olvidaste de mi porque – cerro los ojos un momento para tomar valor – porque lo estabas pasando bastante bien con Finn – Rachel iba a hablar pero Quinn no la dejo – no necesito más de "tus cuidados" – le dijo sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba camino hacia la salida, camino decidida cuando logro salir de la casa, todas las fuerzas que tenia se fueron, sentía las piernas flaquear, se sentó en la banqueta tratando de tomar un poco de fuerzas, mientras en la casa Rachel no podía creer que se había olvidado completamente de Quinn, que estaba enferma, que tenía que cuidarla, quería correr tras ella y cuidarla pero sabía que su amiga estaba muy enfadada con ella, intento llamarla pero no le contesto, directo al buzón, Finn llego por detrás a abrazarla y a desearle buenos días con un beso.

Habían pasado unos días, Quinn se había recuperado de la fiebre en el hospital, desde ese día no había visto a Rachel, solo le respondía los mensajes que esta le mandaba de manera cortante. Acaba de terminar una cirugía estaba en la estación de enfermeras llenando unos documentos cuando siente unos brazos bastante conocidos alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo pegado a su espalda.

Rachel – ¿Qué te parece tú, yo, una pizza y películas en el sofá? – le susurro en el oído, lo que le erizo la piel

Quinn – ¿en el mismo sofá donde estuviste con Finn? – le dijo molesta continuando con los documentos, Rachel hizo que se girara para mirarla a los ojos

Rachel – no puedes estar molestar por están con mi novio, además de que le acabo de cancelar una salida para estar contigo -

Quinn – no tienes que cancelarle nada por mí, si quieres puedes ir a tu salida – le dijo regresando su atención a los papeles, Rachel suspiró frustrada

Rachel – vamos rubia, es mi forma de pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche, me he sentido mal desde ese día – Quinn se gira a verla, ver esos ojos chocolates a los que no podía negarles nada y menos cuando una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le encantaba, se asomó en sus labios cediendo ante la invitación.

Estaban en el sofá viendo una película de terror que Rachel se había encaprichado en ver, claro que era la que menos veía y estaba abrazada a Quinn, Rachel tenía su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Quinn, mientras ella ponía toda su atención a la película, cuando comenzó a sentir pequeños besos en su cuello, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, largo un suspiro cuando la lengua de Rachel le recorría el cuello, alejo a Rachel para mirarla a los ojos, esta solo sonrió seductoramente, Quinn fue directo a su boca besándola desesperadamente, pronto sus lenguas tomaron acción, Quinn estaba encima de Rachel, esta tenía sus manos debajo de la camisa de Quinn recorriendo su espalda desnuda, estaba a punto de quitársela cuando suena el timbre asustándolas, Rachel se levanta hacia la cocina para preguntar quién era, Quinn se acomoda la ropa y le pone pausa a la película, Rachel abre la puerta dejando ver a un Finn borracho, pidiendo cerveza y que Rachel se acostara con él, Rachel dirigió a Finn al sillón frente a donde estaba Quinn, que al verlo decidió levantarse, tomó su chamarra y se caminó a la salida, cuando Rachel logro dejar tranquilo a Finn salió a la cochera donde vio a Quinn con un cigarrillo en la mano

Rachel – fumar hace mal, doctora – le dice quitándole el cigarro de la boca, Quinn la mira – volvamos a terminar la película – Quinn la miro seria

Quinn – no estábamos mirando la película, era lo que menos hacíamos – Rachel le sonrió

Rachel - que puede ir de nuevo a donde estábamos Finn está durmiendo en el sofá, pero podemos dormir en mi cama - creo que en Quinn que Rachel tenía que decir

Quinn - Eres consciente de que estabas engañando conmigo tu Novio -

Rachel – solo nos estábamos besando, no fue nada – esas palabras eran las que Quinn temía – eres mi mejor amiga no pasa nada - algo dentro de ella se rompió

Quinn – no lo entiendes verdad, no es normal que dos amigas se besen y se acuesten para quitarse las ganas – le dijo desesperada, la tranquilidad y la normalidad con lo que lo veía Rachel la desesperaba

Rachel – solo son besos, no es que este enamorada de ti – para Quinn su mundo se derrumbaba, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras miraba sus manos y negaba con la cabeza – es totalmente inofensivo – dijo muy tranquila Rachel esperando la reacción de Quinn que no tardó en llegar

Quinn – ese es el problema Rachel, para mí no es inofensivo – levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Rachel – yo…tú me gustas…sé que no debería, eres mi mejor amiga pero no puedo evitarlo estoy enamorada de ti – Rachel estaba en shock no esperaba esa confesión

Rachel – pe…pero…tu nunca me lo dijiste, no me detuviste – le reclamo

Quinn – no podía decírtelo, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, pero ya no puedo más con esto, no puedo soportar verte con Finn, cada vez que me platicas de él…me rompe el corazón – se soltó llorando – en verdad lo siento, no debería de sentir esto pero lo hago, estoy enamorada de ti – lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Rachel sobre su mejilla, mientras esta la miraba con furia, fue todo lo que necesito saber, lo había echado a perder, miro por última vez a Rachel y salió de la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, había pensado solo hacer esta historia de un capitulo, pero debido a que lo pidieron lo hare de varios, solo pido un poco de paciencia porque apenas estoy escribiendo la historia, por lo que puedo tardar un poco en escribir pero lo haré, no me gusta dejar nada a la mitad, espero les guste

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la confesión de Quinn, donde no habían tenido contacto ninguno, por un lado Quinn se enfocó en su trabajo y en un importante examen que tendrá que presentar en algunas semanas sobre su residencia, si bien cada cinco minutos revisaba su celular esperando un mensaje de Rachel, el cual no llegaba.

Por otro lado Rachel estaba muy enojada con Quinn, no entendía porque se tuvo que enamorar de ella y porque se sentía tan mal después de ver la forma y la mirada que le había dado, cada que lo recordaba solo quería abrazarla, pero algo se lo impedía por lo que pasaba su tiempo organizando eventos o saliendo con su novio y los amigos de este, los cuales no soportaba.

En un café frente a un parque, Rachel miraba desde la ventana a los niños jugar mientras esperaba a Ali, su amiga más cercana después de Quinn, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no la escucho llegar

Ali.- siento la demora- Rachel se sobresalta – lo siento, no quería asustarte – Ali se ríe, Rachel la mira seriamente - ¿qué estabas pensando?

Rachel.- en lo impuntual que eres, pero no quiero pelear, estoy muriendo de hambre - hace una seña para que la mesera se acerque y tome la orden

Mesera.- buenas tardes, ¿qué desean pedir?

Rachel- me traes una limonada y un emparedado de pavo, por favor – Rachel mira Ali

Ali.- para mí solo un café americano por favor- la mesera asiente y se va, ambas miran como se aleja - ¿ya me puedes decir porque tanta urgencia con que nos viéramos? -

Rachel.- nada en especial - Ali la mira seriamente - ¡odio esa mirada!...solo...no quería volver a salir con Finn y sus amigos -

Ali.- ¿sólo por eso? pensé que Quinn se encargaba de ti en esos momentos - suelta divertida, Rachel al escuchar el nombre de Quinn, decide cortar el tema

Rachel.- tenia guardia...platícame ¿qué tal vas con el chico que sales?

Mientras Rachel y Ali se ponen al corriente, no muy lejos de la cafetería estaban Quinn con Tom, amigo de la universidad y compañero de trabajo, comprando unos libros que necesitan para el examen.

Tom.-no puedo creer que ya falte tan poco para el examen - abriendo la puerta para que saliera Quinn

Quinn.- es mejor que ya llegué, quiero acabar con esto ya -

Tom.-claro, lo dices porque eres una nerd, nunca había conocido a alguien tan nerd como tú -

Quinn.- si esa es tu forma de pedirme que te ayude a estudiar, vas por muy mal camino amigo - Tom se detiene de golpe y toma del brazo a Quinn para detenerla

Tom.- ¿estás jugando conmigo verdad? - Quinn niega con la cabeza, con la cara más seria que puede a ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo

Quinn.- si me invitas un buen helado, lo pensare - se cruza de brazos, mirándolo seriamente

Tom.- fácil, acá cerca venden unos riquísimos, vamos - toma de la mano a Quinn y arrastra con ella

De vuelta en la cafetería

Rachel.- deberíamos llamar a las chicas para salir, hace tiempo que no nos divertimos - sacando el dinero para pagar la cuenta

Ali.- me gusta como piensas...¿Quinn?...-

Rachel.- ella no era de nuestro grupo - dije seria mientras guarda su cartera

Ali.-no, acabo de ver a Quinn en el parque – Rachel levanta la vista y sigue la mirada de Ali - vaya...vaya... ¿quién es el bombón que esta con ella?, deberíamos de ir a saludarla - se levanta de la mesa y arrastra a Rachel con ella hasta afuera de la cafetería donde se puede soltar de ella

Rachel.- si la quieres saludar, ve y hazlo pero yo me voy - le dice molesta, Ali la mira sorprendida

Ali.- no me vas a decir ¿qué paso entre ustedes? – Rachel mira a Quinn antes de contestar

Rachel.- nada !solo no quiero hablar de ella! - se da la vuelta y se dirige a su auto, sin despedirse de Ali, que se queda mirando cómo se aleja su amiga y sabiendo que algo sucede entre las dos.

En el parque

Tom.- ¿qué te parece? - Quinn saborea su helado de chispas, Tom la mira expectante

Quinn.- mmm...creo qu.. -

Ali.- Hola, Quinn - Quinn se gira, Tom le regala una mirada a Ali

Quinn.- Hola Ali, ¿cómo estás? - Ali sigue mirando a Tom antes de devolver su mirada a Quinn

Ali.- muy bien..¿quién es tu amigo?

Quinn.- mi amigo Thomas - Ali y Tom se estrechan las manos - ella es Ali, una amiga -

Después de la presentación, se quedaron un rato platicando, Quinn se sentía un poco incomoda, Ali y Tom coqueteaban entre ellos y con ella eran un mal tercio, por lo que decidió despedirse

Quinn.-chicos, tengo que ir a casa porque me espera mi papá para cenar, nos vemos despues - se despide de ellos con un beso

Ali.- Quinn, ¿todo está bien con Rachel? -

Quinn.- co..con...Rachel...si, hemos estado ocupadas, eso es todo - dice nerviosa - los dejo se me hace tarde - y se va antes de que digan algo más

Ali.- ¿soy yo o estaba nerviosa?

Tom.- demasiada nerviosa

Ali.- estas dos nos ocultan algo y lo tengo que averiguar...


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: En el capítulo anterior tuve un pequeño error en los nombres de los personajes que ya quedo corregido-

Para las que me preguntaban sobre la historia esta historia la estoy escribiendo con otros personajes pero la estoy adaptando a Faberry por lo que pido disculpas anticipadas si se me vuelve a ir otro nombre.

Disfruten

Había llegado el momento para Quinn de viajar a Nueva York para presentar su examen junto a Thomas, ambos estaban en el edifico donde se llevaría a cabo, acababan de entregar los datos que necesitan para presentarse en unas horas al examen, mientras decidían a donde ir a comer, se encontraron con un rostro muy familiar

Quinn.-vamos por algo ligero sino te dará sueño en el examen

Tom.- pero tengo mucha hambre y con hambre no puedo pensar... - Se acerca una morena muy guapa y pasa su brazo por los hombros de Quinn.

Santana.- hazle caso a la nerd, sino te arrepentirás- Quinn reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga de la universidad

Tom.- ok...vamos por lo que sea que muero de hambre - Tom se adelantó caminando

Santana.- ¿qué no piensa saludarme como se debe ese chico? - dijo molesta, Quinn sonrió

Quinn.- entre los nervios y el hambre se le olvida la educación, vamos a comer y nos ponemos al tanto - ambas siguen los pasos de Tom

En Portland Rachel desayunaba con su mamá mientras revisaba el correo, le entrega una carta a Rachel

Shelby.- Judy siempre tan propia y con tan buen gusto - se la entrega, Rachel la abre

Rachel.- es la invitación para la cena anual para la fundación...será en el Hotel Four Seasons...el próximo fin de semana

Shelby.- ¿vas a llevar a Finn? - pregunta curiosa mientras toma un poco de café

Rachel.- no lo creo, no le gustan estos eventos -

Shelby.- sabes...como madre es mi obligación decírtelo...lo tienes que llevar - trata de ocultar una sonrisa - digo ya tienen dos años saliendo y Judy te ve como familia, sería muy descortés que no lo llevarás- dice lo más seria que puede, Shelby conocía tan bien a su hija que estaba segura que algo pasaba entre ellos, Rachel lo estaba evitando - además con el problema que traes con Quinn, te aburrirás - la palabra Quinn y problema activaron a Rachel

Rachel.- ¿problema?, no tengo ninguno con ella...

Shelby.- cariño, soy tu madre...te conozco mejor de lo que crees y sé que paso algo entre ustedes cuando estuve de viaje...no es normal que Quinn no venga a casa-

Rachel.- mamá ya te dije que estaba muy ocupada estudiando para su examen que es hoy, ya sabes lo nerd que es...dice que yo nunca la dejo estudiar, por eso no ha venido-

Shelby.- entonces ¿desde el lunes la veré por aquí nuevamente? - si Rachel pensaba que se había librado, estaba muy lejos de eso

Rachel.- yo que sé mamá, seguro tiene miles de cosas que hacer antes de venir...y ya me tengo que ir, tengo mucho trabajo - se levanta, se despide de su mamá con un beso en la mejilla, toma sus cosas y sale, cuando se sube a su auto, suspira dejando salir toda la tensión, nunca imagino que hablar de su mejor amiga la tensará tanto, y su método de quitarse la tensión era imposible porque ella era la causante de eso, despejo su mente de esas imágenes de ellas...quitándose las tensiones…encendió el auto y arranco.

En Nueva York después de todo un día de examen los chicos salían recién entrando la noche, más relajados, para terminar bien el viernes decidieron ir a un bar con algunos compañeros, Tom salió de conquista mientras las chicas, estaban en la barra sentadas platicando

Santana.- ¿y qué tal las chicas en Portland? - Quinn revolvía su bebida antes de contestar

Quinn.- pues bien...normal... - Santana no quedo contenta con la respuesta y con la mirada obligo a hablar más - bah…no tengo pareja si es lo que querías saber - volvió su atención a la bebida

Santana.- ¿qué paso con...Rachel? -

Quinn.- ¿qué iba a pasar?...le confesé que estaba...estoy enamorada de ella - Quinn le regala una mirada triste a Santana - y desde que le dije no hemos hablado, esta enoja...

Santana.- dios, que caradura... sabes estas en Nueva York, eres joven y muy guapa...tienes que divertirte y olvidarte de ella -

Quinn.- ¿olvidarla? no creo que una sola noche baste-

Santana.- lo sé, por lo menos te quitaras las ganas y te olvidarás un tiempo de ella-

Quinn.- Santana me halaga pero no me voy acostar contigo - regresa a atención a la bebida

Santana.- idiota no decía yo...sino la chica que viene para acá, no me avergüence...

Chica.- hola, chicas, soy Jennifer - dice la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel

Santana.- Santana mucho gusto y ella es Quinn - Jennifer las saluda de mano y tarda más tiempo con Quinn y le regala una sonrisa coqueta

Quinn.- ¿quieres algo de tomar? -

Jennifer.- lo mismo que tú... - Santana se mueve un poco para que Jennifer se siente a lado de Quinn, dando inicio una plática entre las tres

En el frío Portland Rachel estaba en una fiesta con su novio, estaba cansada de tener que soportar a los amigos borrachos de Finn, después de pedirle a este que si la podía llevar a su casa y ante la negación de este, salió de la casa bastante enojada, Finn corrió tras ella

Finn.- ¿no te puedes esperar un poco más? - la toma del brazo y la gira

Rachel.- ya estoy cansada y aburrida...quiero irme a mi casa - dice cruzada de brazos

Finn.- ¿y cómo te piensas ir? ya es muy tarde... ¿o ya le hablaste a tu amiguita? - dice enojado, siempre que las fiestas de Finn se salían de control, siempre llamaba a Quinn para que pasara por ella lo cual molestaba bastante a Finn

Rachel.- ¡No, pediré un maldito taxi! - dicho esto camino hacia la avenida, tuvo que esperar poco para tomar el taxi y llegar a su casa.

En cuanto llego a su casa, fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, al estar buscando su ropa encontró una playera de Quinn, sin pensarlo la tomo y la olio, seguida oliendo a ella, mentiría si dijese que no la extrañaba, extrañaba que fuera a rescatarla, de ahí se quedaran viendo alguna película y dormir juntas, sin pensarlo mucho tomo su celular y mando un mensaje, al toque se arrepintió, soltó el celular y se fue al baño.

En Nueva York una ya borracha Quinn bailaba muy pegada a Jennifer, Quinn se estaba divirtiendo bastante junto a sus amigos, Jennifer la tenía agarrada del cuello mientras que Quinn las tenía en la cintura, Jennifer se acerca al oído de Quinn

Jennifer.- vamos a un lugar más tranquilo - se separa un poco de Quinn para ver su respuesta, que llega en un movimiento positivo con la cabeza, Quinn toma la mano de Jennifer y salen del bar.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se levanta un poco de la cama y se da cuenta que esta desnuda, mira a su lado y se encontraba Jennifer durmiendo, se levantó y tomo sus cosas para cambiarse en el baño, una vez que estaba lista reviso su celular, tenía algunos mensajes de Santana y uno que se sorprendió

**Mensaje: Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu examen, sé que lo hiciste excelente, recuerda que eres una nerd :) ...Rachel**

Cerró su celular y salió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo del cuarto


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin llegaba el jueves, Quinn y Thomas habían vuelvo el domingo pues tenían que regresar al trabajo el lunes, Santana consiguió que su amiga le diera una oportunidad a Jennifer, mientras que Quinn le contesto con un sencillo "Gracias" a Rachel.

Por otro lado ese "Gracias" había molestado a Rachel, ella esperaba más por lo que desde que lo recibió estaba de muy mal humor con todos, desde la fiesta no había visto a su novio por más que este le rogara que se vieran.

En la tarde en el piso de Cirugía Quinn terminaba de llenar el reporte de la cirugía, Rose junto a otras enfermeras platicaban, de pronto siente unos brazos en su cintura, se emocionó y al girar se llevó una decepción cuando vio que era Santana y regreso a su trabajo

Santana.- ¡vaya! que alegría te da verme - se recarga en el mostrador

Quinn.- estoy terminando unas cosas - dice sin despegar la vista de las hojas, las enfermeras miran a Santana y ya que su amiga no tiene la intención de presentarla, ella lo hace

Santana.-mucho gustos chicas, soy Santana la nueva residente - al escuchar esto Quinn la mira sorprendida

Quinn. ¿la nueva? - Santana sonríe por la cara de su amiga y siente con la cabeza - ¿porque no me avisaste?

Santana.- era una sorpresa, cuando me lo ofrecieron no lo pensé dos veces, estar con mi mejor amiga...molestarla...jamás cambiaria eso - dice divertida, las enfermeras sonríen y se presentan.

En la oficina Rachel terminaba de enviar unos presupuestos para los próximos eventos cuando recibe una llamada de su novio, la quinta de la tarde y la quinta que tenía la intención de rechazar, pero al final la acepto

Rachel.- hola- dice mientras seguía trabajando

Finn .- hola, amor, te extraño hagamos algo hoy, ¿te parece?-

Rachel.- hoy no puedo, quede con Ali y unas amigas de ir un bar -

Finn.- el fin de semana, me quedare solo en el departamento, podemos aprovechar -

Rachel.- tengo todo el fin ocupado, lo siento - Finn iba a contestar pero Rachel se adelante -te tengo que dejar, tengo mucho trabajo y se me hace tarde, luego quedamos, besos - cuelga el teléfono.

Rachel sabía que lo que hacía no estaba nada bien, pero no le apetecía pasar tiempo con él, no quiso darle más vuelta al asunto, termino y se fue a su casa para cambiarse y verse con las chicas.

En el hospital Thomas armo una salida con algunos doctores y enfermeras para darle la bienvenida a Santana, por lo que todos al terminar el turno fueron al bar que propuso Tom para divertirse un rato.

En el bar Quinn estaba pasándosela bien con sus amigos, tomando cerveza y contando anécdotas, en otra mesa se encontraban Ali, Rachel junto a otras tres amigas en su habitual salida de chicas, que consistía en ir algún bar, platicar y ver algunos chicos lindos, todo estaba bien hasta que una de las chicas les dice que llama la atención de las demás para mostrarles un chico bastante guapo, cuando voltean Rachel y Ali ponen su atención a dos chicas que estaban sentadas una arriba de la otra frente al chico, Ali volteo a ver a su amiga que tenía una mirada que podía matar a cualquiera, Rachel se disculpó de las chicas diciendo que se sentía mal y salió sin esperar respuestas.

Al otro lado del bar Santana estaba sentada arriba de Quinn porque no había mas lugares y esta

aprovechaba para molestar a su amiga susurrándole al oído cosas graciosas, desde el punto que estaba Rachel y Ali parecía que se besaban, ellas siguieron junto a sus amigos sin percatarse de la presencia de Rachel.

Ali tomo sus cosas saliendo del lugar para buscar a Rachel y la encontró recargada en una pared bastante molesta

Ali.- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? - Rachel no respondía, se limitaba a mirar al otro lado de la calle - ¿todo esto es porque Quinn está de novia? - al escuchar la palabra novia, Rachel le regalo una mirada escalofriante

Rachel.- ¡soy una estúpida!...¡por eso su estúpido mensaje! - dice enojada

Ali- ¿me vas a decir que mierda es lo que pasa entre ustedes? ¿pareciera que estas celosa? - Ali le pregunto bastante enojada, Rachel bajo la mirada y la guardia - Lo estás, estas celosa

Rachel.- no lo sé, si...yo...simplemente no podía ver como...estaba con otra - se tapa la cara con las manos

Ali.- hay algo que no me estas contando, ¿qué pasa? -

Rachel.- me acosté con Quinn - Ali se sorprende con la confesión de su amiga y le cuenta todo, como comenzaron y como terminaron.

Ali.- no sé qué decirte...¿sabes que no es normal verdad ? - Rachel la mira - no es normal que te -acuestes con tu amiga...tantas veces...y que te pongas celosa... - los ojos de Rachel comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales no puede reprimir cuando ve salir a Quinn para fumar y detrás de ella sale Santana quien le quita el cigarrillo para fumar, Rachel sale corriendo y Ali detrás de ella

Quinn.- ¿Rachel?- dice mirando por donde habían corrido las chicas

Santana.- ¿quién? - Santana voltea a ver

Quinn.-nada, me pareció ver a alguien -

Santana.- listo, ya tomaste aire, regresemos - Santana se adelanta entrando al bar, Quinn se queda unos segundo más, ella estaba segura que había visto a Rachel, sonrió al recordarla y regreso al bar

NOTA: hola, muchas gracias por los reviews y por el tiempo que se toman al leer, espero les este gustando la historia, y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ella estaba frente a la ventana de su habitación mirando la ciudad, recordando como hace algunos años atrás este día representaba un antes y después en su vida, sin duda un día que marco su vida, más allá del gran donativo que tuvieron, para ella...todo cambio...

_Hace 8 años atrás_

Quinn lucía un hermoso vestido negro, se miraba en el espejo de la habitación, tratando de lucir perfecta, tocan la puerta y entra Judy

Judy.-cariño estas hermosa - se para detrás de ella mirándola a través del espejo - estoy segura que Nick quedará sin palabras cuando te vea -

Quinn.- mamá, te he dicho que no quiero pasar toda la noche con él, es insoportable - Quinn se gira y camina rumbo a la cama, Judy la voltea a ver

Judy.- es muy apuesto, de buena familia...además de que está enamorado de ti - le sonríe - termina de arreglarte, que ya te está esperando - dice abriendo la puerta

Quinn.- no lo pienso hacer...entiende que me gustan las chicas - dice bajando su voz con cada palabra

Judy.- ¿disculpa?...eso no es posible...te gustan los hombres, te casaras con uno y formaras una familia, lo demás está mal, me oyes - dice molesta

Quinn.- ¡Entonces estoy mal! Porque me encantaría formar una familia pero con una chica...¡UNA CHICA! - dice molesta, lo próximo que siente es la mano de su mamá sobre su mejilla y una mirada rabiosa, Quinn se toma su mejilla mientras ve a su madre - mamá...

Judy.- no me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma...mi hija no puede...- Judy se pasa la mano nerviosa por el cabello - escúchame Quinn vas a bajar y pasarás la velada con Nick...no hablaremos más de esto - cierra la puerta con un fuerte golpe, Quinn comienza a llorar y se deja caer a lado de la cama...

Tiempo después Quinn baja a la fiesta, como si nada hubiera pasado, aparentando ser una chica feliz, fingiendo pasarla bien a lado de Nick, pero por dentro estaba destrozada...esa noche una vez terminada la fiesta, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la casa de su padre...no volvió con su madre

_Presente_

Esa fue la noche en que decidió ser ella misma, aunque perdiera la relación con su madre, suspiro una vez más antes de tomar su cartera y salir de la habitación.

Entró al salón con un hermoso vestido rojo, peinado de lado y maquillaje que resaltaban sus ojos verdes, varios se le quedaron mirando, pero ella solo buscaba a alguien que no veía desde hace tiempo, sonrió cuando lo encontró y se acerco

Quinn.-dios, estas guapísimo - dijo con una sonrisa

Mike.- nah...lo dices porque eres mi hermana...WOW pero tú no te quedas atrás - Quinn lo abrazo

Quinn. gracias, y te he extrañado - se separan del abrazo

Mike.- yo también... - Mike se ríe

Quinn.- ¿qué es lo gracioso? - lo mira con su característica ceja levantada

Mike.- estaba pensando en todos los tipos que seguro están babeando por ti y no tienen ninguna posibilidad... - Quinn iba a contestar cuando son interrumpidos

Santana.- yo les dejare claro que no tienen ninguna posibilidad - abrazando por la cintura a Quinn - vaya los genes Fabray...los hicieron con mucho amor - le cierra un ojo a Mike que se sonroja

Quinn.- no puedo creer que aún te ruborices con ella - dice riéndose de la reacción de su hermano

Mike.- jaja - dice sarcástico - por cierto mamá quiere que subas al escenario porque tu dirás el discurso...

Quinn.- ¿yo? - Mike encoge los hombros y se va

Santana.-vamos por algo para que tomes valor - dice tomándola de la mano y llevándola por una bebida.

En otro lado de la sala Judy estaba de anfitriona saludando a los invitados

Judy.- Estas hermosa, Rachel - dice saludándola con un corto abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Rachel vestía de blanco con peinado alto - ¿quién es él? - mirando al chico que venia con ella

Rachel.- es mi novio Finn, ella es Judy, la madre de Quinn

Finn.- mucho gusto, gracias por la invitación - dice estrechándole la mano

Judy.- espero que disfruten la velada, en unos minutos comenzará oficialmente, adelante

Finn miraba todo asombrado mientras que Rachel buscaba a Quinn, se acercaron al bar a pedir unas bebidas, mientras Quinn se acercaba al escenario para hablar con la encargada, desde lejos Santana la miraba, sabía que su amiga sufriría al hablar con tanto público, dio una mirada al bar y se cruzó con la mirada de Rachel, regreso su vista a Quinn, esto sería bastante divertido para ella.

Quinn.- entonces está segura que no tengo que decir nada... - le pregunto por tercera vez a la encargada y esta le contesto afirmativo, por un momento Quinn se alegró, eso de hablar en público nunca había sido lo suyo, por lo que seguramente su hermano había jugado una broma con ella y solo tenía que hacer acto de presencia en el estrato.

Vio a su madre acercarse a la encargada y preguntarle que estaban listos para la inauguración, Judy volteo a ver a su hija

Judy.-buenas noches, Quinn, es ahora de que subas - y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el escenario, seguido por Mike que le regalo una sonrisa, Quinn inhalo profundamente y siguió los pasos de su hermano.

Mientras hablaba su madre, ella solo miraba al público, reconociendo algunas caras que a pesar de no tener ninguna relación eran tan familiares, empresarios que año con año venían al evento...siguió con su escaneo y logro encontrar a Nick...si el mismo chico que su mamá le había ordenado que fuera su cita, este le regalo una sonrisa coqueta y le soplo un beso...inmediatamente esquivo su mirada, se encontró con la mirada divertida de Santana y le regalo una sonrisa...de pronto sus ojos se desviaron a otros que la miraban profundamente, esos ojos marrones los conocía muy bien, se quedó perdida en esa mirada hasta que su mamá la nombro, volviendo su atención a esta, su hermano la miraba divertido

Quinn.- ¿qué fue lo que dijo? - le pregunta despacio a su hermano

Mike.- va a subastar una tarde contigo... - dijo divertido mirando la cara de asombro de su hermana

Judy.- podemos comenzar con la subasta, recuerden que es por una excelente causa – terminó diciendo para dejarle su lugar al presentador que llevaría a cabo la subasta.

Comenzaron con unos 1,000 dólares, varios empresario comenzaron a subir sus apuestas, Quinn volteo a ver a su madre que sonría, su hermano miraba divertido y ella...estaba asustada y sorprendida que dieran tanto dinero por una tarde con ella...

Nick.- 10 mil dólares - grito Nick, los demás empresario no quisieron seguir, Quinn miro a Santana pidiendo auxilio

Santana.- ¡12 mil! - la sonrisa de Quinn aumento mientras que a Judy se le borro...y no solo se le borro a ella, sino que también a Rachel

Nick.- 15 mil - volvió a gritar

Santana.- 17 mil - dijo mirando a Nick con una sonrisa de victoria, este hablo con alguien que estaba a su lado y negó con la cabeza, Quinn suspiro de alivio, cuando se oye otra voz

Rachel.- ¡20 MIL! -grito Rachel, aprovechando de su novio había salido para atender una llamada, Quinn la miro sorprendida

Santana.- vaya, vaya - dijo para sí misma e hizo una seña de que no iba a superar ese monto

Presentador.- muy bien, la ganadora es la señorita...

Ambas se miraban a los ojos, hasta que una chica se acerca a Rachel para pedirle sus datos, mientras Quinn era guiada por su hermano para bajar del escenario. Una vez que bajo se acercó a su mamá

Quinn.- ¿porque no me dijiste que estabas planeando esto?

Judy.- sabía que no lo harías, pero quédate tranquila que ganó Rachel...no es lo que tenía planeado pero está mejor que no haya ganado con esa que te acompaña - fue lo último que dijo y se fue. Quinn salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire

Mientras Rachel contestaba por inercia todas las preguntas de la chica, se preguntaba porque había hecho eso, había actuado sin pensar...pero el hecho que esa chica pasará tiempo con Quinn le molestaba de gran manera...la chica la saco de su mundo cuando le dijo que tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con Quinn para quedar el día de la cita, la chica se despidió y se fue.

Quinn miraba el jardín apoyada en el barandal, lo que había hecho Rachel le causaba curiosidad, tenían ya tiempo sin verse y de pronto ella pagara tanto dinero para pasar una tarde con ella...cuando ella fue la que se había alejado...

Alguien se paró a su lado mirando al jardín...ella reconocía ese perfume...su favorito...su persona favorita...ambas solo se dedicaron a mirar el oscuro jardín en silencio, silencio que duro un rato hasta que Rachel decidió cortarlo

Rachel.- hola - se giró y le regalo una sonrisa, sonrisa que Quinn había extrañado...

**N/A: Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, gracias por los reviews, espero que les este gustando la historia :)**

**Les dejo mi twiiter Yop_lari **


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/A: Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, cualquier comentario es bien recibido **_

_** Yop_lari**_

Había llegado el día de la cita, Rachel se encontraba en su cuarto buscando entre su closet mientras Ali la miraba sentada en la cama, Rachel se gira y le muestra un vestido

Ali.- Rachel todo lo que me has mostrado te queda bien y te ves linda... - dice un poco frustrada

Rachel.- lo dices porque eres mi amiga... - se gira de nuevo al closet - pero nada me convence...vamos a ir a un lugar elegante... - Ali gira los ojos por el comentario de su amiga

Ali.- hemos ido miles de veces a ese lugar y nunca tienes problema en elegir la ropa...es más nunca me habías pedido ayuda, ni siquiera cuando comenzaste a salir con Finn... - Rachel decide ignorar el comentario de su amiga - ¿todo esto es por Quinn? - al no tener respuesta de su amiga, se acerca a ella, la guía hasta la cama para sentarse, en todo momento Rachel no la mira - Rachel soy tu mejor amiga, sabes que no diré nada...¿te gusta Quinn?... -

Rachel se toma un momento para responder, respira profundo antes de mirar a su amiga

Rachel.- no lo sé...me gusta estar con ella, con ella...- Ali la interrumpe

Ali.- perdóname pero gastar esa cantidad de dinero por pasar unas horas con ella...- Rachel se levanta de la cama

Rachel.- ¡no quería que ganará esa mujer!...si sólo recordar verlas me revuelve el estómago... - Rachel se tapa la cara con las manos en signo de desesperación, Ali se levanta y se acerca a ella

Ali.- sabes...creo que tienes que poner en orden tu corazón...para mi te pasan cosas con ella y son más grandes que una amistad...sal esta noche y disfruta, ustedes se han alejado y para aclarar lo que sientes tienes que acercarte a ella - Rachel la mira pensando en todo lo que su amiga le dijo y que sabía que tenía razón - pero eso si ponte una lencería muy sexy - le hace un guiño y ambas se ríen

Rachel.- eres una tonta lo sabes, es hora de que te vayas, me tengo que arreglar - dice empujando a Ali a la puerta de su cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta, la abraza - muchas gracias, te quiero

Ali.- yo también, mucha suerte y mantenme informada, bye!

Mientras Rachel se comenzaba arreglar, Quinn estaba de guardia en el hospital teniendo un día pesado.

Quinn.- sólo quiero terminar viva esta guardia - dice llegando a la estación de las enfermeras y dejando unas historias

Rose.- ya falta poco más de una hora - acariciando la espalda de la doctora

Santana.- ¿ya sabes lo que te vas a poner para tu cita?

Rose.- ¿cita?... ¿quién es la afortunada? - la mira con una sonrisa

Quinn.- no es ninguna cita, sólo iremos a cenar... -

Su plática es interrumpida por una enfermera avisándoles que hubo un accidente y que estaban por llegar los heridos, Quinn baja a la sala de trauma y comienza a organizar, al llegar los heridos ella se encarga de un hombre que tenía heridas internas graves.

Había pasado una hora, Rachel estaba saliendo de su casa rumbo al restaurante mientras que en el hospital

Enfermera.- está estable - dice mirando los monitores

Quinn.- avisen que vamos al quirófano - mira el reloj que está en la sala - los veo arriba - el equipo sale dejándola sola, se quita los guantes y toma su celular

Quinn.- vamos, contesta... - vuelve a marcar - vamos, por favor... - una enfermera llega a informarle que la están esperan - enseguida voy - escribe un mensaje, guarda su celular y corre junto al quirófano.

Afuera del restaurante Rachel estacionaba su auto y se daba una última mirada al espejo, tomo su bolsa y por instinto reviso su celular, dos llamadas perdidas de Quinn y tres mensajes, uno de su mamá para saber cómo estaba, uno de Ali deseándole suerte y por ultimo de Quinn

**Quinn: Rachel, hubo un accidente, tengo que entrar a cirugía...espero no tardar mucho, lo siento :(**

Rachel se recuesta en el asiento, marca el número de Quinn pero la manda a buzón, decide mandar un mensaje a Ali

**Rachel: Quinn tuvo una emergencia, aún no llega y no contesta su celular...**

**Ali.- que mal! yo te hacia comiendo ya...lo bueno es que aviso, la vas a esperar?**

**Rachel.- voy a esperar un poco**

**Ali.- ok, cualquier cosa dime ;)**

En el hospital Quinn seguía en la cirugía se había complicado, estaba segura que Rachel la iba a matar por dejarla plantada, pero la vida del hombre estaba primero, ya después se disculparía con ella.

Rachel espero media hora y decidió volver a llamar al celular de Quinn para probar suerte, al segundo tono alguien contesto

Rachel.- ¿Quinn? - pregunto esperanzada

Santana.-no, ella está ocupada, habla Santana - solo al escuchar su nombre le hirvió la sangre, porque ella tenía que contestar el celular

Rachel.- habla Rachel, ¿tardara mucho? - Santana sonrió, la voz de Rachel denotaba molestia y seguramente era por celos

Santana.-no tengo idea, la operación se complicó, ¿quieres que le de algún mensaje a Quinnie? - dice haciendo énfasis en el "Quinnie" sabiendo que Rachel estaría a punto de matarla

Rachel.- no, gracias - cuelga molestia y golpea el volante - ¡idiota! -

Santana reía satisfecha por su pequeña travesura mientras Rachel no podía creerlo lo que parecía la noche perfecta estaba lejos de serlo y había empeorado al escuchar a Santana

**Rachel.- ODIO A SANTANA!**

**Ali.- qué pasa con ella?**

**Rachel.- contesto el celular de Quinn...**

**Ali.- jajaja...dios sí que tienes problemas **

**Rachel.- dime que te parece gracioso porque no lo veo?!**

**Ali.- tu...pero bueno si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña va a Mahoma...**

**Rachel.- que vaya al hospital? **

**Ali.- y bueno...pagaste bastante para una cita con ella, dejaras que Santana gane...**

**Rachel.- y que se supone que haga? ya perdimos la reservación**

**Ali.- dios! hay miles de cosas que pueden hacer...es más pregúntale a Santana que haría...**

**Rachel.- te odio!**

Rachel avienta el celular al asiento del copiloto, respira profundamente, su amiga tenía razón, podrían hacer otra cosa, y no dejarle el camino libre a Santana, así que arranco rumbo al hospital

Después de unos 20 minutos ya se encontraba en el piso de cirugía, había bastante personas, se imaginó que serían los familiares de los heridos, se acercó a la estación de enfermeras cuando alguien la llamo detrás de ella, se giró y se encontró con Rose

Rose.- que linda que estas Rachel - dijo mirándola y dándole un abrazo, Rachel se había olvidado completamente que llevaba un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo bastante elegante

Rachel.- gracias Rose - dijo sonrojada

Rose.- ¿estás esperando a Quinn? -

Rachel.- si, teníamos una reservación pero hubo un accidente y...aquí estoy esperando por ella - le dijo sonriendo a la enfermera

Rose.- puedes esperar en la sala de doctores, estarás más tranquila -

Rachel.- muchas gracias Rose - dijo marchándose a la sala

Mientras Rose la veía alejarse Santana llego a su lado

Rose.- eso es definitivamente una cita - sonrió

Santana.- te lo dije, estas dos terminaran juntas -

Rose.- ¿estas segura?, Rachel nunca ha mostrado interés por las chicas desde que la conozco - dice mirando a Santana

Santana.- quizás no sea muy abierta, pero le gusta Quinn y yo me encargare de que se dé cuenta por las buenas...o por las malas... - dice sonriendo con picardía y Rose solo sonríe negando con la cabeza.

Rachel sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo, ya no encontraba en que entretenerse, todas las revistas eran de medicina cosa que no entendía nada, así que se levantó al escuchar murmullos en el pasillo, se asomó por la ventana y vio a dos doctores vestidos de azul mientras eran rodeados por los familiares que esperaban noticias, la calma se mantuvo unos segundos hasta que uno de los doctores guio a los familiares por un pasillo, dejando solo al otro.

Quinn estaba cansada había sido una operación difícil pero con un buen resultado, le regalo una sonrisa a Rose que estaba en la estación de enfermeras y camino dispuesta a quitarse el uniforme, entro a la sala que permanecía oscura, solamente con las luces que entraban por las ventanas, suspiro pesadamente antes de abrir su casillero, se quitó la parte superior cuando su celular se ilumino con un mensaje de Santana

**Santana.- tienes una visita en la sala ;)**

Quinn lo leyó varias veces, no lo entendía, estaba por escribirle cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, se giró lentamente y se encontró con la mirada fija de Rachel que le regalo una sonrisa

Rachel.- hola - dijo tímidamente

Quinn.- ¿que...que haces acá? - pregunto nerviosa, ver a Rachel con ese vestido y que esta no dejara de mirar su torso medio desnudo no ayudaba

Rachel.- la cita... - se arrepintió en el momento de haberlo dicho - vengo por lo que gane...por la cena - la mira a los ojos

Quinn mira el reloj - creo que ya perdimos la reservación, lo sient...- un dedo en sus labios la detienen de seguir hablando

Rachel.- lo sé, al final ese restaurante no es tan bueno - le sonrió quitándole importancia

Quinn.- no creo que mi mamá comparta esa idea - ambas rieron, seguramente había pagado bastante para esa cena que no se llevó a cabo

Rachel.- bueno, cámbiate que nos vamos -

Quinn.- ¿nos vamos - Rachel asiente - ¿a dónde? -

Rachel.- en realidad no tengo un plan, pero podemos ir a cenar algo por aquí o podemos pedir algo y ver una peli, luces bastante cansada... o lo dejamos para otra ocasión... - Quinn la interrumpe

Quinn. ¡No!...podemos pedir algo de comer - se coloca una playera - y ver una peli, me parece perfecto

Rachel.- está bien por mi - Quinn ya caminaba rumbo a la puerta con su mochila - ¿no te falta algo? - Quinn se detiene y se mira

Quinn.- no... - Rachel le señala los pantalones del uniforme - esos me los quito en casa, solo quiero salir de aquí - abre la puerta- vamos -

Ambas salen rumbo al elevador después de despedirse de Rose, esperaban que se abriera la puerta cuando Santana llega

Santana.- Quinnie, ¿qué es eso de irse sin despedirse? - hace un puchero que a Quinn le da gracia mientras tiene el efecto contrario con Rachel

Quinn.- adiós Santana, nos vemos mañana - se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla pero Santana la toma de la cara y le da un beso en la comisura, Rachel desvía su mirada porque estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de Santana

Santana.- adiós Rachel...adiós Quinnie - le dice mientras se aleja y me manda un beso, Quinn se ríe

Quinn.- dios, está loca - dice regresando su atención a Rachel, que solo le regala una sonrisa fingida antes de subir al elevador, pensando en aprovechar su noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de pasar por comida china de petición de Quinn, llegaron a la casa de esta, que compartir con su padre, dejaron las cosas en la cocina, mientras Quinn subió a cambiarse y a darse un baño rápido, mientras Rachel aprovechaba para contarle las últimas noticias a Ali y esta se burlaba de la actitud celosa de su amiga.

Quinn no tardó mucho en regresar a la cocina con su pijama, que constaba de un short de cuadros azules y una playera blanca, cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de la presencia no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga, la había visto miles de veces y desnuda pero en ese momento se moría de ganas de acariciar las torneadas piernas de su amiga, su mente comenzaba a imaginar, cuando Quinn la llama preguntándole si quería sacarse el vestido

Rachel.- ¿qué me saqué el vestido? - dijo sorprendida y con una sonrisa picara

Quinn.- nooo...de...de esa forma...no - la cara de Quinn era de tomate nervioso

Rachel.- ¿no? - pregunta juguetona

Quinn.-no...digo si, para que uses algo más cómodo... - encoge los hombros

Rachel.- ¿cómodo?...lo estoy desnuda - dice seria tratando de no reír pero la cara de asombro y de susto de su amiga lo estaba haciendo difícil, Quinn solo tartamudea sin decir nada - jajajaja, hubieras visto tu cara...- se encamina a las escaleras.- ve poniendo una peli buena, mientras bajo - le guiña el ojo y se pierde en las escaleras

Quinn necesito tomar un poco de agua para relajarse, esos comentario de Rachel la ponían nerviosa, en realidad estar cerca de ella la ponía muy nerviosa pero no lo podía evitar cada vez que estaba con ella sentía mariposas en el estómago, no existía nadie más que robará su atención como su amiga...si amiga...recordó que no habían hablado del tema, y no estaba segura que querer sacarlo, pues corría el riesgo que volvieran a alejarse, si hablarían seria porque Rachel lo mencionara.

Quinn ya estaba sentada esperando a que regresara Rachel, que no tardó en hacerlo, ambas se colocaron en el sillón frente al televisor, la película elegida fue una de suspenso, comenzaron a mirarla mientras cenaban.

Había pasado la mitad de la película cuando Rachel volteó a ver a su amiga y la encontró acurrucada en el sofá, sonrió ante la imagen, se acercó a ella y con cuidado acaricio su mejilla, siguió con su nariz y sus labios...labios que la invitaban a probarlos nuevamente...comenzó a acercar sus labios, cuando un fuerte ruido de la película la asustó haciendo que se alejara, quizás era el destino que no quería que volviera a besar esos labios, un poco frustrada regreso a su lugar a terminar la película.

Como si tuviera un despertador interno Quinn despertó un poco desorientada al terminar la película, se sentó correctamente, se frotó sus ojos y miró a su derecha donde una divertida Rachel la miraba

Rachel.- ¿qué tal la peli? - Quinn frunció el ceño

Quinn.- es muy...mala... - dijo con voz ronca

Rachel.- jajaja...pero no la viste...¡te dormiste! - dice divertida

Quinn ignora el comentario, se levanta y comienza a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, gira y mira a Rachel

Quinn.- ¿no piensas dormir? - le pregunta y sigue su camino, Rachel asiente con la cabeza y se muerde el labio, se toma un momento y sigue los pasos de su amiga.

Al llegar Rachel a la habitación Quinn ya estaba dormida en su lado de la cama...porque si cada una tenía su lado y siempre se tenía que respetar, Rachel le dio la vuelta a la cama, quito la sabana para entrar a la cama, se arropo, antes de acostarse le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañera y le susurró un "te quiero", se giró y a los pocos minutos se durmió.

Quinn despertó abrazada a una almohada...una almohada que definitivamente no olía a ella...olía a vainilla, se tomó un segundo tratando de recordar lo que había pasado ayer...recordó una parte de la película, luego nada, después despertar al final de esta, llegar a su cama, acomodarse y por ultimo un "te quiero" ... cerró los ojos y negó no quería hacerse ilusiones, cerró nuevamente los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco más antes de levantarse

En la cocina Rachel desayunaba mientras tenía una agradable plática con el papá de Quinn, sin duda estar en la presencia de Russel le agradaba, lo quería como un padre y siempre había admirado la relación que tenía Quinn con él, que siempre podía contar con él.

Siguieron desayunando entre pláticas cuando una somnolienta Quinn se acerca a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a ambos y se sienta a comer un desayuno

Russel.- buenos días cariño, por la mañana vino Santana por unas cosas - Rachel levanto la vista de su desayuno para mirar la interacción - y le dije que se podía quedar más tiempo acá - Rachel comenzó a toser, Quinn la miro confundida mientras Russel le daba palmaditas en la espalda

Rachel.- gracias, ya estoy bien - sonrió a Russel

Russel.- no hay problema...entonces cariño coméntale eso a Santana, me encanta que este acá, es buena compañía - Quinn miro a Rachel - no es que tu no lo seas, tu eres mi favorita - Rachel sonríe - pero últimamente nos tenías muy abandonados...es más hoy nos acompañaras a una comida - dice sonriendo

Quinn.- ¡papá!...quizás Rachel tenga cosas que hacer... - Russel miro a Rachel

Rachel.- por mí no hay problema, yo encantada...solo necesito ir a casa para bañarme y por ropa - sonrió

Russel.- me parece perfecto, nos vemos en un rato chicas - se levantó y se despidió de las chicas con un beso

Acababan de llegar a la casa de Rachel, sin perder esta se metió a dar una ducha mientras Quinn se había quedado en la sala a mirar la televisión, habían pasado algunos minutos cuando llego Shelby

Shelby.- ¡que milagro Quinn! - se abrazan - ¿cómo has estado? - se sientan en el sofá

Quinn.- bien, con mucho trabajo...por cierto, ¿cuándo sale tu libro? -

Shelby.- en dos semanas es la presentación - dice con una gran sonrisa - y te quiero en primera fila, tienes tiempo para acomodar tu agenda -

Quinn.- lo haré Shelby, no me perderé la presentación de mi autora favorita -

Shelby.- casi te creo Quinn - dice divertida mientras se acerca a la cocina - ¿y Rachel? - tomando agua

Quinn.-se está arreglando, vamos a ir al cumpleaños de la novia de mi papá -

Rachel.- y ya nos vamos...hola mamá - le besa la mejilla

Rachel y Shelby comparten una pequeña platica, mientras Quinn no podía quitarle los ojos a Rachel, esta había elegido un sencillo vestido veraniego blanco, cabello suelto y maquillaje sencillo...Quinn se lamió los labios, simplemente era espectacular, sin duda la pasaría mal con todos los chicos que se acercarían a Rachel.

Después de despedirse de Shelby y de un viaje corto ambientado por música elegida por Rachel que cantaba a todo pulmón, llegaron al lugar de la fiesta.

Al entrar las miradas fueron para ellas, Quinn que siempre había sido más introvertida trago en seco, mientras que Rachel a volteó a ver y le dio un apretón de manos, alentándola a entrar. Rápidamente buscaron a la festejada que se encontraba con unas amigas, tuvieron una pequeña plática con estas y a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron fueron directas al bar y pidieron algo para tomar

Rachel.- no sé qué hubieras hecho acá sola... - dice mirando la cantidad de personas que había

Quinn.- no iba a estar sola... - Rachel la mira curiosa - iba a venir Santana conmigo... - la cara de Rachel se deformo, nuevamente sentía que quería matar a alguien - así que igual la hubiera pasado bien - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Chico.- hola, hermosas - dijo uno joven que se acercó a ellas con sonrisas de galanes, como Rachel no respondió el saludo Quinn lo hizo

Quinn.- hola - respondió seca, sabía que no iban a tardar en llegar los buitres tras Rachel, su tarde acompañada de Rachel había terminado oficialmente

Chico.- soy Greg y me preguntaba si tu amiga estaría dispuesta a tomar una copa conmigo...para conocernos mejor - dio su mejor sonrisa, Quinn estaba por contestar cuando Rachel se le adelanto

Rachel.- no creo que sea correcto invitarme una copa enfrente de mi chica - dijo entrelazando su brazo al de Quinn, está la miró sorprendida pero no la contradijo - así que si nos disculpas - le dio su bebida a Quinn y tomo la de ella y camino junto a Quinn alejándose del bar.

Ninguna de las dos hablaba, Rachel no sabía porque había dicho eso, quizás la imagen de Quinn junto a Santana la hacía actuar raro... o simplemente quería pasar un rato con su mejor amiga...si seguramente sería eso...por otro lado Quinn no se explicaba porque cada vez que mencionaba a Santana, Rachel se comportaba raro...quizás un poco...¿celosa?...no podía ser, pero había rechazado a un chico bastante guapo, sin razón aparente...

Rachel.- ¿te molesto que haya dicho que éramos novias? - pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a Quinn

Quinn.- no...Solo me sorprendió... - Quinn la miro esperando una explicación

Rachel.- sólo quería pasar una tarde tranquila junto a ti...sin chicos que nos estuvieran interrumpiendo...ya sabes... - se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia - vamos a buscar nuestro lugar que muero de hambre - dijo mientras caminaba a las mesas

La fiesta transcurrió divertida entre las dos, luego de estar rechazando a algunos otros chicos diciendo la misma excusa, en algunas ocasiones con besos en la mejilla por parte de Rachel cuando no les creían, había llegado el fin de esta y ambas ya estaban en sus camas, recordando los dos días que habían vivido.

En su habitación Quinn estaba abrazada a la almohada con la que había dormido Rachel...estaba comenzando a pensar que su amiga era bipolar...hace algunas semanas le había dejado de hablar porque le confeso sus sentimientos y ahora decía que era su novia para que los chicos no se acercaran...su amiga era complicada...decidió que por el bien de su corazón se mantendría un poco lejos de esta...y la trataría de mirar como una amiga...una amiga...se repitió hasta que se quedó dormida.

Rachel miraba el techo había extrañado mucho a Quinn, el hecho de que con ella podía ser ella misma le encantada, le encantaba hacerla reír y sobre todo hacerla renegar, como cuando la saco a bailar y a esta le daba pena pero lo termino haciéndolo; sin duda quería bastante a Quinn, pero el problema era como la quería...sabía que no la quería como una hermana como a Ali, le gustaba sentir el calor de Quinn...sus labios…el sonido de su celular la distrajo de esos pensamientos, tomo su celular y vio el mensaje de su novio para quedar mañana...suspiro y escribió un mensaje

**Rachel: hoy me divertí mucho, extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo ;)...te quiero "novia!**

...sin duda tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos...

_**N/A: muchas gracias por sus visitas... sólo una pregunta...¿qué tal les esta pareciendo la historia?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn tomada un poco de su café americano mientras revisaba su celular, Santana llega y se sienta para acompañarla

Santana.- buenos días Quinn , ¿ y esa sonrisa? - Quinn levanta la miraba para verla

Quinn.- buenos días, por nada en especial...sólo es Rachel que me dice que su mamá es muy nerviosa con la presentación del libro - manda un último mensaje y deja el celular en la mesa

Santana.- ¿se puede volver a decir que todo volvió a la normalidad? -

Quinn.- si, poco a poco...pero nada de "cariño"...lo normal entre amigas -

Santana.- ya... - dice con una sonrisa

Quinn.- ¿y esa sonrisa que significa? - Santana esta por contestar pero alguien llega a interrumpir

Chica.- buenos días doctoras - mira a directamente a Quinn - sentía que no las encontraba

Santana.- hola Jennifer , siéntate - el plan de Santana no podía estar saliendo mejor

Quinn.- hola, ¿ qué haces por acá? -

Jennifer.- vine a visitar a unos familiares y de paso a verlas a ustedes - nuevamente mira a Quinn

Quinn.- eso es bueno... -

Santana.- ¿tienes planes para hoy por la noche? - Quinn mira a Santana

Jennifer.- no, en realidad no...¿Ustedes tienen alguno? -

Santana.- sí, tenemos la presentación de un libro por la noche, ¿quieres venir? -

Jennifer.- ¿no hay problema? - dice mirando a Quinn que hasta el momento se había quedado callada

Quinn.- claro que no, estaría excelente que nos acompañaras - le sonríe

Jennifer.- perfecto, te mando un mensaje más tarde porque me tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde - se despide dejando un beso en las mejillas de las chicas.

Quinn.- ¿ se puede saber porque la invitaste? - le pregunta una vez que Jennifer había salido de la cafetería

Santana.- porque esta noche Rachel sufrirá un ataque de celos... - dice con una sonrisa maliciosa

Quinn.- ¿perdón?...¿ataque de celos? - pregunta confundida

Santana.- amiga, tú estás ciega...Rachel se muere de celos cada vez que estoy a tu lado...y ahora con Jennifer que se quiere meter en tus pantalones... - se toma un momento para imaginar la reacción - dios, ya lo quiero ver...

Quinn.- que cosas dices...si tiene celos es porque eres mi amiga y siente que la voy a reemplazar... - Santana la mira seriamente

Santana.- ¿ en verdad?...¡lo tuyo es grave!...recapitulemos primero gasta bastante dinero para que yo no ganará... - Quinn hace el intento por hablar y Santana la para - segundo la mirada que me dio cuando nos despedimos en el elevador y tercero cuando me nombras en la fiesta ella dice que eres su chica...¿ en verdad no lo ves? - Quinn se toma unos momentos para pensar

Quinn.- no me hagas creer cosas que no son - se levanta de la mesa antes de irse Santana la toma de la muñeca

Santana.- esta noche lo verás...- la suelta y Quinn se va

En casa de Rachel se vivía una verdadera locura, su madre no dejaba de pasearse por toda la casa de los nervios junto a su editora que alistaban los últimos detalles para ir al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, Rachel las mirada divertida, tomo su bolso, se despidió de ambas

Shelby.- ¿ya es hora? - pregunto nerviosa, Rachel rió

Rachel.- no aún falta, solo que voy por Ali y nos vemos allá...por favor no pierdan más la cabeza... - les dijo antes de salir por la puerta en busca de su amiga.

La sala destinada para la presentación estaba elegantemente decorada, en cuando Quinn llegó y la vio estaba segura que Rachel había estado encargada de la decoración, pronto tomaron asiento porque la presentación estaba por comenzar.

Después de la presentación las tres chicas se acercaron a saludar y a felicitar a Shelby, Quinn presento a Santana y Jennifer, la cual no se esperaba de Quinn y siempre que podía aprovechaba para mostrarse cariñosa con ella.

El momento que Santana había esperado toda la noche por fin había llegado, Ali junto a Rachel se acercaban a ellas, la sonrisa de Rachel desapareció cuando vio como Jennifer le daba un bocadillo en la boca a Quinn, Santana lo sabía...

Rachel.- buenas noches chicas- saludo educadamente, las tres las miraron, Santana sonrió divertida, Quinn sonrió bobamente y Jennifer ni siquiera la miró, cosa que molesto a Rachel porque tenía toda su atención en Quinn

Santana.- hola, soy Santana - se presentó con Ali

Ali.- oohh...- miro a su amiga - soy Ali, mucho gusto -

Rachel.- ¿ y ella es? - dijo secamente, Quinn iba a contestar cuando Jennifer se adelanta

Jennifer.- Jennifer, mucho gusto - la miro superior

Rachel.- Rachel, mucho gusto... - vio como Jennifer entrelazaba su brazo con el de Quinn - ¿ se conocen de...? - Quinn contesto rápido

Quinn.- Nueva York - dijo solamente

Jennifer.- si, una linda muy linda noche - miró a Quinn y beso su mejilla, Quinn solo bajo la mirada sonrojada

Rachel.- ya veo, disfruten la velada - se fue, Ali corrió detrás de ella, Santana soltó una pequeña carcajada, miró a Quinn y le regalo un guiño.

Rachel había corrido al bar y pidió otro trago

Ali.- ¿ se puede saber porque corriste? - le pregunto apenas llegando a su lado

Rachel.- la odio...- dijo mientras se tomaba la bebida de una solo trago - "una linda muy linda noche" - dijo imitando la voz de Jennifer

Ali.- ¿vas a odiar a cualquier chica que este cerca de Quinn? - le pregunto, su amiga no contesto y siguió la mirada de esta que veía como Jennifer trataba de hacer bailar a Quinn que solo reía y negaba con la cabeza - ¿en verdad esperabas que Quinn estuviera sola? es muy guapa ...y Jennifer no es fea - la atención de su amiga se dirigió de nuevo a ella

Rachel.- eres mi amiga, no tienes que decir esas cosas -

Ali.- vamos Rachel, Quinn tiene derecho a ser feliz, ella está enamorada de ti pero tú no -

Rachel.- yo la quiero - dijo mirándola a lo lejos

Ali.- la quieres...no la amas - Ali esperaba que su amiga reaccionara - y si Jennifer o Santana es la chica que... - no pudo continuar porque la voz de un hombre la interrumpió

Finn.- ¿la chica que? - pregunto pasando su brazo por la cintura de Rachel

Rachel.- ¿qué haces acá? - pregunto molesta y quitando el brazo de su novio

Finn.- es la presentación de mi suegra, tenía que venir aunque mi novia no me invitó - dijo un poco molesto pero sin perder la sonrisa

Rachel .- ¿ no crees que si no te invite es por algo? - Ali prefirió alejarse un momento

Finn.- baby, olvidémoslo la noche es joven - se acerca para besarla pero Rachel gira la cabeza y

termina en la mejilla - ¿ se puede saber qué mierda te pasa? - le recriminó un poco alto por lo que las personas que estaban cerca de ellos voltearon a verlos, Rachel lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida

Mientras afuera del lugar estaban Jennifer y Quinn habían salido para tener un poco de tranquilidad

Jennifer.- ¿ me vas a invitar algún lugar después de aquí? - pregunto coqueta

Quinn.-mmm...no creo, mañana tengo guardia y si te invito estoy segura que no dormiré mucho -

Jennifer.- ajá...¿ y cómo es eso? - pregunto acercándose más a Quinn

Quinn.- y si tenía pensado ver el maratón de Harry Potter - dijo divertida, Jennifer rodó los ojos

Jennifer.- me encanta que seas tan nerd - se aceró y la besó, Quinn la tomó se la cintura

Rachel y Finn llevaban unos minutos discutiendo, discusión que no llegaba a ningún lado, Rachel levantó la vista buscando cualquier cosa que la distrajera pero no espero encontrar esa imagen de Quinn y Jennifer besándose, Finn seguía hablando pero ella no escuchaba, estaba furiosa que cuando Finn la tomo de la cara hizo que regresará a la realidad

Rachel.- ¡ TERMINAMOS, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! - dijo esto y entró furiosa, ni los gritos de Finn la detuvieron.

Quinn y Jennifer se separaron por los gritos de Finn

Jennifer.- wow, parece que lo acaban de dejar - dijo divertida, solo asintió, el taxi llegó - es momento de la despedida -

Quinn.- ehh, si...cuídate mucho - la abrazo, Jennifer la beso nuevamente

Jennifer.- es para que no me olvides, estamos en contacto - se subió al taxi

Quinn se quedó mirando hasta que el taxi desapareció de su vista, cuando estaba por regresar al hotel, un pequeño cuerpo chocó contra ella la sostuvo para que no cayera, al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos rojos de Rachel, que bajo la mirada y se soltó de ella

Quinn.- ¿estás bien? - le pregunto tomando la mano para que no se fuera, sólo se escuchaba el sollozo de Rachel

Rachel.- per...perfecta.. - intento seguir pero la mano de Quinn se lo impidió

Quinn.- escuche a Finn...¿está todo bien? - pregunto dulce, Rachel cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente no, giro mirando a Quinn

Rachel.- no..es...estoy...me gu..gusta mi mejor amiga - le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, ante el silencio de Quinn continuo - extraño dormir entre tus brazos... - Rachel no supo si fue por el coraje o todas la emociones que estado guardando que tomo el rostro de su amiga y la beso, un beso que comenzó agresivo, hambriento, en cuando Quinn pudo reaccionar siguió el ritmo de este tomando a Rachel por la cintura para acercarla más, el beso poco a poco bajo de agresividad pero no de intensidad, ninguna de las dos se quería separar, Rachel quería que el beso demostrará todo lo que había guardado, el miedo que tenía, poco a poco se fueron separando, Rachel mordió el labio inferior de Quinn - tus besos... - dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

_**N/A: disculpen si hay errores!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten!**_

Se tomaron unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos, Quinn trataba de entender lo que le había dicho Rachel, todo lo que le había dicho Santana era verdad, ella estaba celosa, eso hizo que se le dibujará una sonrisa en el rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos y observo el rostro de su amiga, mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos y las lágrimas que aún salían, con su pulgar limpió el rastro de ellas.

Rachel tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, no tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir a Quinn, esas dudas se aclararon cuando sintió a Quinn abrazándola

Quinn.- todo está bien - le dijo en susurro al oído y sintió como Rachel la apretaba más

Rachel se separó del abrazo, miró los ojos verdes de su amiga y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta

Rachel.- lo siento...yo...ya me iba...adiós - besó la mejilla de su amiga y se fue, dejando sola a Quinn pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Santana cansada de esperar por Quinn salió y la encontró mirando a la nada con una sonrisa boba

Santana.-¿qué te pasa? - le dio un pequeño empujón para despertarla

Quinn.- le gusto... - dijo con una gran sonrisa

Santana.- por dios, si se nota que Jennifer se quiere meter en tus pantalones - dijo divertida

Quinn.- hablo de Rachel - sus ojos brillaron

Santana.- ¿Rachel?...¿tu Rachel? - Quinn asintió y miro a su amiga - te dije que se moría de celos - dije orgullosa - ahora no le tienes que dejar el camino fácil - Quinn frunce el ceño

Quinn.- ¿que quieres decir? - pregunta confundida

Santana.- no porque te haya dicho eso vas a ir corriendo detrás de ella, recuerda lo que te hizo, estaba a dos puntas...tienes que estar segura que ella siente lo mismo... - le dice seria

Quinn.- lo llevaré con calma...lento -dijo sonriendo nuevamente

Santana.- vamos a casa, muchas emociones por una noche... - iban caminando hacia al auto - ¡ le gusta! - le grito a Quinn haciendo que esta se asustará - lo siento, necesitaba gritarlo...

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo Rachel fue ir al departamento de Ali, toco la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, una molesta Ali la recibió aún dormida, Rachel se hizo paso para entrar al departamento de esta

Ali.- ¿se puede saber por qué tocas a estas horas y de esa manera? - le dijo molesta mientras cerraba la puerta

Rachel.- ¡me gusta! - dijo alegre, Ali no comprendía lo que decía - me gusta Quinn - dijo como una niña pequeña, Ali corrió abrazarla

Ali.- por fin te diste cuenta, ¡ya era hora! - dijo con una sonrisa, la cara de Rachel se transformó seria - ¿qué pasa?-

Rachel.- ayer la besé - recordó tocándose los labios - pero salí corriendo - dice dejándose caer en el sillón - pero tengo miedo...yo...nunca he salido con una chica - dice triste, Ali se sienta a su lado y la toma de las manos

Ali.- hablaba con ella, dile lo que sientes...quizás ella te pueda ayudar - dijo mirando los ojos chocolates de su amiga llenos de lágrimas

Rachel.- no puedo - dice negando con la cabeza - le hice mucho daño

Ali.- Quinn te adora...tienes una oportunidad no lo eches a perder otra vez - le dice seriamente, Rachel se toma unos momentos para pensar

Rachel.- lo haré, lo prometo - Rachel la abraza - me tengo que ir, gracias - la vuelve abrazar - te quiero- le da un beso en la mejilla y sale del departamento

En el hospital Quinn tenía una gran sonrisa que todos notaban y cuando le preguntaban cuál era el motivo, contestaba que era un secreto, la plática con Santana la noche anterior le hizo entrar en razón, aunque se moría por llamarle a Rachel, sabía que esta tendría que dar el primer paso, por su lado solo quedaba esperar, mientras disfrutaba esa felicidad que le había dado escuchar el " me gusta mi mejor amiga" de los labios de su mejor amiga, al recordarlo simplemente sonría.

Rachel se encontraba en su escritorio, mirando fijamente su celular, le importaba poco que su teléfono estuviera sonando, solo pensaba la forma de hablar con Quinn, un simple "hola" no era correcto después de haberle comido la boca, era muy seco, un "cariño" era demasiado pronto y al final no sabía si la tal Jennifer era algo más de Quinn, estuvo un rato escribiendo y borrando el mensaje ninguno la convencían; estaba escribiendo el mensaje 100 cuando entran por su puerta asustándola haciendo que mandará el mensaje que había escrito, maldijo mentalmente a la asistente de su jefe, sólo esperaba que Quinn le respondiera.

Quinn estaba con un pequeño paciente dándole las indicaciones a su mamá para que lo dieran de alta esa misma mañana

Quinn.- entonces Tommy, tienes que hacerle caso a lo que tu mamá te diga - dijo mirando seriamente al niño

Tommy.- claro que si, doc, me portaré bien - le regalo su mejor sonrisa

Quinn.- vale, entonces si no lo hace Sra. Jones me avisa para volver a internarlo - dijo mirando a la madre, que asintió ante la mirada de terror del pequeño

Tommy.- ¡No!, lo prometo - Quinn sonrió al pequeño

Quinn.- entonces nos veremos en un largo rato - se despidió del pequeño con una pequeña despeinada de cabello

Le dio algunas indicaciones a la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación y sintió como su celular vibraba; saliendo leyó el mensaje

**Rachel: Quinn, tenemos que hablar, di**

Quinn sonrió al mensaje, no esperaba que llegará tan pronto

**Quinn:¿Di?**

Rachel estaba en una junta cuando sintió su celular, discretamente lo miró

**Rachel: lo siento, no termine de escribir el mensaje, me asustaron y lo envié...=(**

Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada, se imaginaba perfectamente el momento

**Quinn: jajajaja...**

**Rachel: no le veo lo gracioso cuando siempre lo hace la tipa!**

**Quinn: jajajaja**

**Rachel: deja de reírte! (cara enojada)**

**Quinn: vale, con la cara enojada no se puede jugar**

**Quinn: entonces cuando quieres hablar?**

Tardaron algunos minutos hasta que recibió respuesta

**Rachel: lo siento, estoy en una junta, donde me avisaron que tengo que salir de viaje y regreso el viernes**

**Rachel: te parece bien el viernes por la noche?**

La respuesta de Quinn tardaba y eso desesperaba a Rachel

**Rachel: si tienes planes con Jennifer o Santana, nos vemos después**

Quinn rió por el mensaje de Rachel, estaba bastante celosa y eso le gustaba y lo iba aprovechar

**Quinn: Jennifer se regresó a NY y con Santana teníamos nuestra noche de aniversario**

Quinn dejo un tiempo antes de volver a escribir, Rachel estaba roja al leer ese mensaje pero no podía gritar porque estaba en plena junta, simplemente comenzó a rayas las hojas que tenía enfrente

**Quinn: pero la podemos cambiar para el sábado por lo que el viernes me viene bien =)**

**Rachel.- perfecto, te aviso después el lugar y hora**

**Rachel: te dejo que tengo que poner atención a la junta, besos**

**Quinn: lo esperaré, besos**

Quinn guardó su celular y siguió con su trabajo, mientras que Rachel no podía concentrarse, pensaba en los mensajes de Quinn, estaba jugando a dos puntas con Jennifer y Santana, pero era el aniversario con Santana, quizás esta le dio permiso o le gustan los tríos, entre esos pensamientos se la paso Rachel durante toda la junta.

El miércoles le regalaba una mañana difícil a Rachel en su viaje de trabajo, no haber dormido nada la noche anterior teniendo los mismos pensamientos, era momento de hacer su trabajo el cual no sabía qué era, se maldijo pro no haber puesto atención en la junta y su única solución era preguntarle a la asistenta, la cual odia y no quería pedirle nada, sabía que después las cobraría.

Mientras esperaba su café americano, decidió mandar un mensaje

**Rachel: Odio a Quinn!**

La respuesta llegó cuando caminaba rumbo a la oficina donde tendrían la reunión

**Quinn: Disculpa?**

Rachel cerró los ojos al leer la respuesta

**Rachel: mierda...**

**Quinn: disculpa?! **

**Rachel: el mensaje no era para ti**

**Quinn: eso me queda claro...¿porque me odias?**

**Rachel: no te interesa**

**Quinn: no me interesa? pues creo que nos tendremos que ver la prox semana...**

Quinn escribió con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Rachel estaba frustrada

**Rachel: te odio!**

**Quinn: vas por un excelente camino eehhh...**

**Rachel: ahora tengo una reunión y no tengo idea de qué va **

**Quinn: aja...y donde entro yo?...tu odio...**

**Rachel: no puse atención en junta anterior por tu culpa...**

**Quinn: mi culpa?**

La asistente llama a Rachel para que ingrese a la sala

**Rachel: si, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde el beso, te dejo, es hora de la junta...por cierto aún te odio!**

En el hospital Quinn sonríe satisfecha con el mensaje

Quinn.- nah...me amas - dijo para ella misma

Santana.- a veces pienso que estas locas...hablas sola - dijo mientras Quinn guardaba su celular y tomaba la carpeta que le daba Santana - este es el paciente que te hablé...

Jueves por la noche una cansada Rachel estaba acostada en la cama de hotel, mañana temprano volaría de regreso a Portland, después de haber estado un rato hablando con su mamá, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Quinn, que desde el día anterior no habían vuelto hablar

Rachel: te parece que vayamos a cenar?

La respuesta de Quinn no llegaba, por lo que se puso a mirar una película para no imaginarse cosas, sonó avisándole la llegada de un mensaje, lo abrió pero era un mensaje de Finn, donde se leía un "tenemos que hablar", simplemente lo cerró y volvió a la película.

Cuando estaba por apagar el televisor, la habitación se iluminó con una llamada entrante a su celular, lo miró imaginando que sería su ex novio, pero se llevó una sorpresa

Rachel: hola - respondió con una sonrisa

Quinn.-hola, acabo de ver tu mensaje - la voz de Quinn sonaba cansada - estaba en una cirugía - su voz se fue apagando

Rachel.- ¿quieres hablar? - pregunto suave

Siempre que Quinn tenía una operación o día difícil siempre buscaba a su amiga, ya sea con una llamada o en su casa, el estar cerca de ella la relajaba y sentir más reconfortante el momento.

Estuvieron platicando un largo rato, antes de despedirse quedaron en que Quinn pasaría por Rachel para tener la inevitable plática.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las 8:07, Quinn le había mandado un mensaje que estaría en su casa a las 8:10, que usará pantalón y una buena chamarra, ella sólo miraba el reloj mientras su mamá y la amiga de está platicaban, de pronto el timbre sonó y corrió como cuando tenía quince años y su cita acabará de llegar, se despidió de beso de las personas que la acompañaban en la cocina, bajo rápido las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sonriente Quinn vestida de jeans y chaqueta de cuero negra; esta se acercó y le regalo un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo y le entrego un casco

Quinn.- ¿lista? -

Rachel.- ¿vamos a ir en - señalo la moto de Quinn - moto? - Quinn asintió con una sonrisa

Quinn.-vamos, estoy segura que lo disfrutarás - Rachel tomo el casco se lo puso no muy convencida, se montó a la moto con ayuda de Quinn, esta encendió la moto

Quinn.- abrázame fuerte - Rachel lo hizo - prometo que si no te gusta será la última vez que salgamos en ella - Rachel solo asintió, apretó aún más su agarre a la cintura de Quinn

Rachel no sabía si el miedo que sentía era por está viajando en la moto junto a Quinn, sentir el frió chocar en su mejilla o por el hecho que estaba por confesarle todo...

N/A: gracias por los reviews, todo lo que dejan me motiva a seguir escribiendo

respondiendo a tu pregunta si la voy a continuar, trato de actualizar una vez por semana, a veces los capítulos son cortos porque prefiero publicar aunque sea poco a dejarlos sin actualización.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja por aquí o por mi twitter Yop_lari


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste**_

Después de un largo recorrido llegaron a un parque, donde se llevaría a cabo un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, Quinn las guio hasta una zona cerca del lago, saco de la mochila que traía una manta y la colocó en el pasto, le hizo una seña para que Rachel se sentará a su lado, estuvieron un rato calladas hasta que Quinn lo rompió

Quinn.- puedes comenzar - dijo regalándole una sonrisa, Rachel volvió su vista al lago y suspiro profundo antes de hablar

Rachel.- no sé cómo comenzar - Quinn la toma de la mano un momento y le sonríe para animarla - lo que te dije la otra noche es verdad...me gustas - le dijo mirándola a los ojos, Quinn sonrió sin quererlo - pero...- la sonrisa de Quinn se fue - nunca he estado con una chica...nunca había mirado a ninguna como algo más...sólo tú, por lo que me da miedo - termino mirando el lago

Quinn.- ¿miedo de qué? -

Rachel.- a todo - suspira - todo es nuevo para mí, miedo de no hacer las cosas bien...a perderte...a que sea pasajero... - dijo lo último en un susurro- pero no puedo luchar con lo que siento...estar cerca de ti me hace bien, cambias completamente un día horrible con sólo verte o escucharte, me vuelvo loca cuando estas... - se mordió la lengua para no confesar que estaba celosa - lejos...y sé que lo quiero intentar, sólo te tengo que mirar para saberlo - le sonrío - pero sé que lo he hecho todo mal y te he hecho mucho daño... no es como hacer las cosas... - Quinn volvió su vista al lago, cosa que entristeció a Rachel, quizás había perdido su única oportunidad.

El espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales comenzó ambas lo miraban, el cielo se llenó de colores durante algunos minutos, cuando este terminó, el silencio regresó a ellas, Rachel estaba por decir que siguieran siendo solo amigas cuando Quinn se adelanto

Quinn.- conquístame -dijo suave, Rachel la miro confundida - el primer paso ya lo dimos, volvimos a ser amigas...ahora te toca conquistarme...vayamos lento...las citas con chicas no son diferentes que con los chicos - le sonrío y se levantó - vayamos por algo de comer que el verdadero show va a comenzar - le dijo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

Rachel la tomó, fueron por unos hot dogs y disfrutaron de un hermosa espectáculo y un ambiente relajado entre ellas, como en los viejos tiempo, lo único que cambiaba eran las sonrisas coquetas, Rachel sabía que tenía que conquistarla, tener un plan porque sabía que no sería fácil Santana y Jennifer estaban tras su amiga, por lo que desde mañana comenzaría su conquista, disfrutando por hoy el hermoso espectáculo y la agradable compañía.

Esa semana era importante para las chicas, por un lado era el cumpleaños de Quinn, mientras que para Rachel comenzaría su plan de conquista, para su mala suerte tuvo que estar ausente gran parte de los días por cuestiones laborales, apenas tenía tiempo para mandar mensajes a su mamá y cuando trataba de llamar a Quinn está siempre estaba ocupada por lo que toda la conversación fue por medio de mensajes.

Un día antes del cumpleaños, Rachel llegaba directa del aeropuerto a la casa de su mejor amiga, que la recibió con gusto pero un poco confundida

Ali.- ¿explícame otra vez porque estas acá y no en tu casa? - le preguntó desde el sofá

Rachel.- porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Quinn y pienso sorprenderla, ella aún cree que estoy de viaje y que regresaré después de su cumpleaños - se dejó caer en el sillón

Ali.- bien, eso me gusta...pero ¿ese es tu plan de conquista? - Rachel se tapó la cara con las manos

Rachel.- no...Aún no tengo plan...no tengo idea como conquistar una chica...- dijo derrotada, Ali soltó una carcajada, Rachel la miró molesta

Ali.- por si no te habías dado cuenta eres una chica - Rachel la miró atenta - por lo tanto todo lo que a ti te conquiste, seguramente a ella lo hará...además eres su mejor amiga debes conocer sus gustos ¡por dios! - dijo con voz divertida, en ese momento Rachel pensó algunos segundos hasta que se levantó del sillón

Rachel.- ¡lo tengo! -

Por la noche Quinn y Santana terminaban su guardia, estaban caminando por el pasillo

Santana.- un poco más de ánimo, mañana es tu cumple - ante el silencio de su amiga continuo - no puedo creer que te pongas triste porque tu chica no estará -

Quinn.- no es mi chica y no es por eso...solo tuve un día difícil, quiero meterme a la cama y dormir - dijo cabizbaja

Santana.- como tú segunda mejor amiga no lo permitiré, por lo que vamos a tu casa, pedimos algo de comer, tomamos cerveza y vemos películas cursis -

Quinn.- no... - Santana la interrumpió

Santana.- no te estaba preguntando...caminando que tengo hambre -

Tal como lo dijo Santana pasaron una noche de tranquila entre risas, películas y cervezas, muchas que terminaron en el piso de la casa.

Santana dormía abrazada a una almohada cuando el sonido del timbre la despertó, trato de levantar a su amiga pero esta no tenía ninguna señal que querer hacerlo por lo que tuvo que ser ella quien abriera la puerta.

Una alegre Rachel cargaba un ramo de flores, las favoritas de su aún amiga, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta puso su mejor sonrisa, que tan rápido se fue, una despeinada y aún dormida Santana le abría la puerta, invitándola a pasar, dejo el ramo en la mesa de la entrada, se tomó un segundo para mirar, botes de cerveza en el piso, la sala desordenada, Santana solo con una playera, playera que reconoció, dejando desnuda sus piernas, esta se disponía a volver a subir cuando Rachel la intercepta y la pone contra la pared

Rachel.- quiero que me escuches muy bien - dijo molesta y bastante celosa - no quiero que te acerques a Quinn, ella es mía - le regalo una mirada que hasta el más valiente saldría corriendo, Santana la miró unos segundo antes de comenzar a reír, lo cual molesto aún más a Rachel - no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer... - Santana la interrumpe

Santana.- estas que te mueres de celos - dijo divertida, la mirada de Rachel la comenzaba a asustar - tranquila, pequeña, yo no soy peligro para ti...va, si me he comido a ese bombón... - Rachel apretó más el agarre, Santana tomo las manos de Rachel para que dejará de hacerlo - pero ahora solo soy su amiga, no tengo ningún interés amoroso con ella - Rachel la miró a los ojos buscando ver si mentía - es verdad, lo prometo - Rachel la soltó

Rachel.- igual estaré vigilándote y a la primera... -

Santana.- a mí no me tienes que vigilar...vigila a Jennifer, esa si se quiere llevar al bombón - dijo un poco seria, por lo que Rachel le creyó - ahora ve a despertarla porque anoche estuvo a punto de llorar por ti, mientras haré el desayuno- Santana camino a la cocina, mientras Rachel subía

Al entrar al cuarto Rachel se encontró con una Quinn boca abajo, con solo una playera dejando a la vista su trasero, el cual tenía toda la atención de Rachel, sonrió ante la imagen, se fue acercando a ella, tratando de no despertarla subió a la cama, la admiro unos segundos más antes de despejar su cara, suavemente acaricio su mejilla pero al no tener ninguna respuesta, se acercó al oído, lo rozo con su nariz antes de susurrarle un "Feliz cumpleaños" cargado de sensualidad, Quinn solo gruño y se movió un poco, Rachel se volvió acercar para dejarle un "despierta dormilona" junto a una pequeña mordida del lóbulo, esta vez Quinn sonrió y antes de que Rachel se alejará la abrazo, haciendo que Rachel quedará recostada en la cama, Quinn aprovecho para acurrucarse junto a ella, Rachel soltó una carcajada

Quinn.-dime qué no es un sueño - dijo aferrándose más a ella

Rachel.- en verdad estoy aquí - le dejo un beso en la cabeza - no me perdería tu cumpleaños, donde quedaría con mi plan de conquista - termino con una sonrisa, al ver como Quinn se incorporaba un poco

Quinn.- ¿plan de conquista? - pregunto con una sonrisa, Rachel asintió

Rachel.- pero no te diré nada... vamos a desayunar, que tu cumpleaños apenas comienza - dijo quitándose de encima a Quinn, con el movimientos de ambas el beso que Rachel tenia destinado para la mejilla termino en un suave toque en los labios, ambas sonrieron sonrojadas - ponte unos pantalones y baja a desayunar - le regalo un guiño.

Cuando Rachel salió de la habitación, Quinn se volvió a dejar caer en la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que parecía un cumpleaños triste, lejos de su papá y de su mejor amiga, había mejorado con la sorpresa de esta última.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con Santana y Rachel platicando, cuando esta última la vio, se levantó, le dio las flores y un fuerte abrazo, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, con un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn.-gracias, están hermosas las flores - dijo colocándolas en un florero

Santana.- anoche te di tu regalo - dijo con la boca llena, Rachel le dio una mirada fría al igual de Quinn, ella solo se encogió de hombros - ¿cuál es el plan de hoy? - Rachel y Quinn se voltearon a ver

Rachel.- yo tenía pensado llevarte a un juego de hockey...-dijo tímida, antes de que Quinn respondiera

Santana.- me parece perfecto, vamos al hospital, se van a su juego y en la noche al bar - dijo entusiasmada

Rachel.- por mí no hay problema - dijo sonriendo

Quinn.- me parece perfecto-

Rachel.- claro que sí, paso por ti al hospital - le sonrió y comenzaron con el desayuno

Mientras Santana y Quinn estaban trabajando, Rachel llegó a su casa para ponerse al corriente con su mamá, Rachel le aviso a su madre que saldría toda la tarde y parte de la noche por el cumpleaños de Quinn.

Después de un día ligero en el hospital, Quinn se despidió de las enfermeras de Urgencias, a lo lejos puedo ver a Rachel recargada sobre su auto esperándola con una sonrisa, se saludaron y se fueron a su siguiente evento, el juego de hockey, evento que Quinn disfruto como pequeña, alentando a su equipo mientras Rachel la miraba divertida, en ocasiones Quinn le explicaba lo que pasaba en el juego, Rachel prestaba atención a todos los detalles, podría ser que el hockey la ayudará en su plan.

El juego termino con una victoria del equipo local, ambas se dirigieron al bar donde Quinn celebraría junto a sus amigos del hospital.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro, buscaron a Santana, lo cual no tardaron por el grito de esta llamándolas, Quinn presento a Rachel con sus amigos, los cuales la adoptaron con mucha facilidad, parecía que se conocían de tiempo atrás.

Con el paso de tiempo, los tragos pasaron igual, más en Quinn por motivación de Santana, estaban pasando una divertida velada cuando Finn entro en escena, queriendo hablar con Rachel, la cual en todo momento se negó, Quinn entró a defender a su amiga

Finn.- no podemos dejar lo que tenemos - le suplicaba ya borracho

Rachel.- no, terminamos no tenemos nada de qué hablar - Rachel hablaba seria y molesta, en un arranque Finn intento besar a Rachel, lo cual molesto a Quinn, que decidida, los separo y le regalo un golpe a la mandíbula a Finn, que cayó derribando una mesa, Rachel tomo a Quinn que tenía intenciones de seguir la pelea, salieron a tomar un poco de aire para que Quinn se tranquilizará

Santana.- no puedo creer que hayas derribado ese tipo - llego un poco borracha con ellas

Quinn.- le tengo que enseñar a ese tipo... - dijo molesta, se volvió a encaminar a la entrada pero tropezó, desde el suelo comenzó a reír seguida de Santana

Rachel.- ustedes dos, están muy borrachas - dijo ayudando a levantarse a Quinn

Santana.- nah...ella si está muy borracha - dijo burlona y señalando a Quinn que apenas se podía mantener de pie - será mejor que te la lleves-

Quinn.- ¡NO!..quiero seguir bailando...-dijo con un ligero puchero, que Rachel quería borrar a besos

Rachel.- nada de eso señorita, usted y yo nos vamos - dijo mientras se despedía de Santana

Quinn.- nop...yo voy a...bailar... - Rachel la sostuvo antes que volviera a caerse y caminaron juntas al auto de Rachel.

Rachel llevó a su casa a Quinn, pues no la podía dejar sola en su casa en ese estado, con dificultad ingresaron a la casa, Quinn tiró las llaves haciendo un poco de ruido y riendo

Rachel.- shhh...mi mamá está dormida... - le susurró a Quinn mientras la sostenía por la cintura, esta solo hizo la señal de silencio con su mano divertida.

Al ingresar al cuarto, Rachel dejo a Quinn en la cama mientras buscaba algo de ropa para darle, cuando la encontró se le entrego, Quinn solo cantaba sin sentido aún acostada

Quinn.- noo...se me olvido la letra... ¿qué sigue? - pregunto levantando la cabeza para mirar a Rachel, que solo negó con la cabeza

Rachel.- voy a traerte un poco de agua, cámbiate mientras regreso - dijo saliendo rumbo a la cocina.

Quinn después de varios intentos logro colocarse solamente una playera larga antes de que Rachel llegará, que al llegar se encontró a Quinn acostada sobre la cama, imaginando que ya dormía, se comenzó a cambiar, se quitó el vestido luego el bra y cuando estaba por colocarse la parte superior de su pijama sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y una cálida respiración en su cuello

Quinn.-me encanta tu olor...-acarició su cuello con la nariz -...te deseo...- le susurró con voz llena de deseo, Rachel cerró los ojos ante las caricias de Quinn, lentamente quedaron de frente y Quinn ataco sus labios, retrocedieron hasta llegar a la cama, donde Quinn se colocó arriba de Rachel mientras tenían una lucha en sus labios, Quinn subió sus manos hasta llegar a los pechos de Rachel, donde los apretó suavemente, haciendo que Rachel soltará un leve gemido haciéndola reacción, de un solo movimiento se levantó de la cama, dejando desorientada a Quinn en la cama mientras se colocaba rápidamente su pijama, Rachel se acercó a Quinn, tomo la cara de su amiga para que la miraran esos ojos llenos de lagrimas

Rachel.- Quinn, yo también te deseo, pero no son las condiciones...quiero hacerlo bien - le regalo un beso casto en los labios, Quinn solo asintió y se acomodó en la cama para dormir sin decir nada, Rachel suspiro y se acostado abrazando a Quinn y pegándola a su cuerpo, le dejo un beso en el hombro y le susurro un te quiero antes que las dos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo.

_** N/A: ¿qué tal les esta pareciendo la historia?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Espero lo disfruten **_

Quinn se movió entre las sabanas, se quejó al sentir su cabeza estallar, lentamente abrió los ojos, giró a su derecha pero no encontró el cuerpo que la había abrazado durante toda la noche, poco a poco se incorporó y salió a la cocina

Donde se encontró una escena muy familiar, Shelby y Rachel desayunado mientras compartían una alegre plática, al darse cuenta de su presencia la voltearon a ver con una sonrisa en sus rostros, la imagen de una Quinn despeinada y aún con cara de dormida, era tierna para Shelby, mientras que era muy sexy para Rachel.

Shelby.-buenos días, ¿cómo amanecimos? - le pregunta mientras le pasa una taza de café

Quinn.-con un fuerte dolor de cabeza - al tomar la taza se quejó, su mano estaba hinchada y con un morete, Rachel sacó una bolsa del congelador y se la colocó a Quinn suavemente, mientras esta se quejada como una niña pequeña

Rachel.- para ser doctora no eres muy valiente - Quinn la miro seria, mientras Rachel le sacaba la lengua

Shelby.-ustedes siguen igual - dijo negando con la cabeza -¿qué te paso en la mano? - pregunto preocupada

Quinn.- ayer en el bar, golpee a alguien - dijo con la mirada al suelo

Rachel.- la rubia es de cuidado - dijo divertida

Shelby.- sólo espero que se lo haya merecido y este peor que tú - le dejo una leve caricia en la espalda al pasar a su lado - chicas, las dejo, nos vemos más tarde y pórtense bien - dejo un beso a cada una de las chicas y salió

Rachel.- bien...vamos a ver una peli y después hacemos la comida - dijo arrastrando a Quinn a su cuarto

Después de mirar la película, Quinn estaba haciendo una pasta mientras Rachel la "ayudaba" porque solo le pasaba las cosas; comieron entre risas y una agradable platica, Quinn se fue acostar un rato mientras Rachel limpiaba la cocina, cuando estaba por terminar sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Finn con un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula

Rachel.-¿qué haces aquí? - pregunta con una puerta emparejada impidiendo que este entrara

Finn.- déjame pasar - intento abrir la puerta pero Rachel puso resistencia

Rachel.- y bien... - pregunto seria, Finn suspiro frustrado

Finn.- yo te amo, no puedes dejarme...te prometo que cambiaré - dijo suave, mirando a los ojos de su ex, lentamente se acercó y la beso, beso que no duro mucho porque Rachel lo termino

Rachel.- no siento lo mismo...lo siento - dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Finn.- ¿quién es?...¿por quién me dejas? - pregunto un poco molesto, Rachel sonrió al recordar a Quinn irritando a su ex

Rachel.- si hay alguien, con quien quiero intentar algo, lo siento, será mejor que te vayas - dijo cerrando un poco la puerta

Finn.- no te dejaré ir...te amo - dijo esto último y se fue

Rachel cerró la puerta recargando su frente en ella, sabía que Finn no se daría por vencido tan fácil, y tenía un poco de miedo si se enterada que Quinn era por quien lo dejaba.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos y fue a su cuarto para pasar el resto de la tarde junto a Quinn.

Habían pasado algunos días, la relación entre las chicas iba cada vez mejor, habían salido en varias ocasiones a cenar, al cine o simplemente a caminar por la cuidad, la confianza y comodidad había regresado, cuando estaban solas Rachel se mostraba un poco más cariñosa con Quinn, le acariciaba el rostro o le tomaba la mano mientras platicaban.

Una nueva cena organizada por la madre de Quinn, llegaba ese sábado, Quinn y Rachel habían llegado por separado pero quedándose de ver en la terraza superior del lujoso hotel, Quinn había elegido un vestido negro, sobrio pero elegante, mientras que Rachel eligió un rojo con una abertura en la pierna, en cuando sus ojos se encontraron no se pudieron quitar la vista de encima, estuvieron un rato platicando hasta que llegaron a interrumpirlas

Jennifer.- por dios...Dra. Jonhson - dijo comiéndose con la mirada a Quinn, esta se sonrojo

Quinn.- hola, Jess, ¿qué haces acá? - pregunto, evitando mirar a Rachel que se veía un poco molesta

Jennifer.- estoy acompañando a un amigo...pero creo que hago mal tercio - dijo señalando a su amigo que hablaba con una chica

Rachel.- si lo haces - dijo molesta, Quinn la regaño con la mirada, esta solo encogió los hombros

Jennifer.- ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí? -

Quinn.- mi mamá es la organizadora, por lo que tengo que estar, y para no sufrir Rachel es mi pareja esta noche - dijo mirando a Rachel, esta le regalo una sonrisa

De pronto llegó Judith con un chico bastante guapo con las chicas

Judith.- Josh, esta es la chica de la que te hable - señalo a Rachel, el chico sonrió - Rachel, cariño, él es Josh - se saludaron educados y continuo presentando - ella es mi hija Quinn y ella es...

Jennifer.- Jennifer, amiga de Quinn - dijo con una sonrisa, presentándose a los dos

Josh.- mucho gusto chicas, Rachel me permites un segundo, Judith me comento que haces eventos y necesito la ayuda de una profesional -dijo, antes de que Rachel respondiera lo hizo Judith

Judith.-adelante, cariño - empujo a Rachel para que caminará con el chico, lo cual hizo sin mirar atrás, donde una triste Quinn la mirada - hacen una linda pareja - dijo entusiasmada, Quinn bufó y se fue, Jessica la siguió.

Desde ese momento las chicas estuvieron separadas, mientras Rachel platicaba con el chico, Quinn estaba con Jessica que le estaba platicando algo pero toda su atención estaba en ellos, sentía que el chico estaba demasiado cerca de Rachel y esta no hacía nada para alejarlo, se veía demasiado cómoda incluso estaba coqueteando con él, esa sonrisa la conocía perfecto, el chico se acercó a Rachel decidido a besarla, Quinn apartó la mirada, tomó a Jessica de la mano y se alejaron.

Cerca del bar Rachel había girado su cabeza impidiendo que el beso terminara en la boca

Rachel.- lo siento, eres muy guapo pero no estoy interesada -

Josh.-no busco algo serio, cosa de una sola noche - se acerca nuevamente a ella, pero Rachel colocó su mano en el pecho para frenarlo

Rachel.- estoy con alguien más - le dijo seria y se alejó a buscar a Quinn

Estuvo buscando a Quinn por todo el lugar, le llamo a su celular pero no le contestaba, se acercó a un lugar tranquilo para volver a marcarle, cuando vio salir del tocador a Quinn y a Jennifer, riéndose y acomodándose los vestidos, Jennifer regresa a la fiesta no sin antes darle un beso en los labios, Quinn saca su celular y ve las llamadas perdidas de Rachel, marca su número y levanta la vista al escuchar el sonido de Rachel, que la miraba triste, aguantando las lágrimas, Quinn se acerca

Quinn.- yo... -

Rachel.- no puedo creer lo que hiciste- le dice dolida

Quinn.- ¡tú y el chico hicieron lo mismo! - le grita celosa, Rachel niega con la cabeza ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Rachel.- lo intento, pero se lo impedí, le dije...que estaba con alguien...porque eso pensaba... - se limpia las lágrimas y camino rumbo al elevador esquivando a todos, seguida por Quinn

Rachel al ver que el elevador no llegaba, decide bajar por las escaleras, Quinn la detiene en un pasillo del hotel tomándola del brazo impidiendo que se fuera

Quinn.-lo siento...soy una idiota...yo...- Quinn no puede continuar porque los labios de Rachel se lo impiden, en un movimiento Quinn termina presionada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Rachel, que comenzaba a tocar el cuerpo de Quinn sobre el vestido, se separan solo para respirar antes de continuar la batalla que tenían sus lenguas, con las caricias Quinn comienza a excitarse, Rachel deja su boca para continuar por su cuello, haciendo que soltará un leve gemido, Quinn invirtió los papeles, ahora Rachel estaba contra la pared, se tomó unos segundo para mirarla, sus ojos demostraban que estaba igual de excitada, sus labios rojos pidiendo por más y sus mejillas rosadas.

Quinn.-vamos a mi habitación - Rachel asintió, recorriendo los pocos metros de la mano hasta llegar a ella.

Una vez adentro, lanzaron los zapatos lejos de ellas, esta vez Quinn tomo el control, comenzó a besar a Rachel, de una forma que la estaba volviendo loca, Quinn bajo lentamente el cierre del vestido de Rachel, con besos en los hombros, lo dejo caer totalmente, admirando a Rachel con un conjunto de ropa interior rojo, Quinn se volvió a lanzar a los labios de Rachel, esta aprovecho para hacer lo mismo con el vestido negro, ambos vestidos estaban fuera, ellas ya estaban sobre la cama, Rachel sobre Quinn, sus manos parecía que tenían vida propia, tocaban todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

Rachel bajo con sus labios al valle de los pechos de Quinn, al ver que el brasier estorbaba, se armó de valentía y se lo quito, fue bajando con besos hasta llegar a la ropa inferior y lo quito, quedando Quinn desnuda, Rachel se levantó, y comenzó a quitarse su ropa sin quitar la mirada de los ojos verdes, Quinn la veía mientras se lamía los labios, cuando quedaron desnudas Rachel volvió a su posición y comenzó una nueva batalla entre sus lenguas y manos.

La valentía que había adquirido Rachel se esfumo, se tensó cuando Quinn paso su mano por su centro, Quinn lo noto

Quinn.-¿quieres parar? - le pregunto con la voz ronca mirándola a los ojos, Rachel negó de inmediato

Rachel.-no sé...si lo haré bien - dijo tímida escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Quinn, que soltó una pequeña risa. Quinn los giros haciendo que ella estuviera arriba

Quinn.- solo déjate llevar... - le susurró antes de volver atacar sus labios, dejo sus labios para darle atención a los pechos, besando y chupando sus pezones, haciendo que soltará el sonido más lindo que Quinn pudiera escuchar, mientras le daba atención a uno de ellos su mano bajo hasta llegar al centro de Rachel, comenzó a acariciar el manojo de nervios, Rachel cerró los ojos, ya no podía esperar

Rachel.- Quinn... necesito sentirte - le pidió muy excitada

Quinn no la hizo esperar e ingreso dos dedos, Rachel encajo sus uñas en la espalda de Quinn al sentirla y soltar un fuerte gemido, Quinn volvió a sus labios intentando callarla.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos, Rachel se movía al ritmo que marcaban los dedos de Quinn, cuando Quinn sintió como el interior de Rachel se apretaba, decidió mover sus dedos más rápidos y bajar a los pechos de esta.

No falto mucho para que Rachel llegará al orgasmo mordiendo su labio evitando que saliera un grito, trataba de controlar su respiración, Quinn le regalo una sonrisa antes de besarla dulcemente y comenzó a salir de ella.

Se volvieron a besar un rato antes de que Rachel quedará arriba, le sonrió seductoramente antes de atacar sus labios, bajo su mano hasta el centro de Quinn, que al sentirla levanto su cadera pidiendo más, al estar tan mojada Rachel no lo pensó dos veces y metió dos dedos, mientras disfrutaba el cuello de Quinn, que solo cerro sus ojos disfrutando el momento.

Pronto Quinn llego al clímax, detonando su orgasmo en un grito de "Dios", Rachel la miró y se enamoró de esa imagen, Quinn con las mejillas rosadas, pelo despeinado, respiración agitada y una gran sonrisa y todo eso gracias a ella.

Rachel se escondió en el cuello de Quinn, mientras esta acariciaba su espalda, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, los hechos hablaban más que las palabras.

_**N/A: es la primera escena que escribo, por lo que espero que les haya gustado =)**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, en verdad te ayudan a continuar con la historia **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola, hubo un problema con los nombres de los personajes, pero ya quedo corregido, lo siento!**_

Quinn poco a poco comenzó a despertar sintiendo un peso encima, un brazo aferrado a su cintura, sonrió a ver la tranquilidad con la que dormía su acompañante, estaba segura que la amaba, y se sintió una idiota por lo que había hecho anoche con Jennifer, si bien no pasaron de los besos, pero pudo haber sido suficiente para que Rachel la mandará al diablo, tanto que había esperado ese momento como para que un ataque de celos lo terminará, sin duda tendría que hablar con ella, quizás el tener la seguridad de una relación más formal les ayudará a ambas con los celos.

Estaba tan metida en su mundo que no la sintió despertar hasta que algo húmedo jugueteaba con su pecho, haciéndola gemir cerrando sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio

Buenos días - dijo Rachel incorporándose para darle un beso, beso que fue tomando intensidad y que termino cuando necesitaron un poco de aire

Esos si son buenos días - Rachel le regaló una sonrisa pícara antes de posicionarse arriba de ella y comenzar a besar y morder su cuello

Quinn estaba disfrutando los labios de Rachel, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a la parte baja y darle un apretón, que fue contestado con una mordida en su cuello.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a aumentar, cuando el sonido del celular de Quinn las detuvo, Quinn no quería contestar pero ya eran tres llamadas, por lo que a regañadientes, se movió, aún con Rachel sobre ella, hasta la mesita a lado de la cama para contestar.

Si...-llego su mano libre hasta su frente en un gesto de frustración, su compañera la miraba atenta - ok, claro, en quince estoy allá - colgó la llamada y dejo su celular en su lugar antes de mirar a Rachel

Lo siento, tengo que irme, hubo un fuerte accidente y me necesitan - le informo con una mirada triste y un ligero puchero, que Rachel borro con un beso, antes de quitarse de encima de ella

No hay problema, son las consecuencias de salir con una heroína - dijo divertida mientras admiraba la desnudez de Quinn , si bien no era la primera vez, siempre quedaba sorprendida al verla de esa forma, se mordió el labio al pensar que había recorrido todo ese cuerpo con sus labios

Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa manera - le acusó divertida mientras se vestía

¿No te vas a duchar? - le pregunto curiosa esperando una respuesta afirmativa

No puedo, tengo que ir a ver qué tal está la situación, por lo que tendré que darme un baño en el hospital - dijo abrochándose los pantalones

Una lástima - dijo un poco dramática dejándose caer sobre la cama, Quinn se acercó a ella

Puedes utilizarla tú, al igual que pedir el desayuno - se burló, Rachel giró los ojos, se acercó a despedirse con un beso en los labios - por cierto tenemos que hablar - Rachel asintió tomando de la playera a Quinn para volver a besarla - mmm...lo siento...me tengo...que ir... - dijo entre besos

Después de un último beso, Quinn salió dejando sola a Rachel en la habitación que tal como sugirió Quinn pidió el desayuno a la habitación y tomó un largo baño en la tina, donde descubrió un chupón sobre su pecho izquierdo que al recordar no podía borrar su sonrisa, lo que había parecido una noche normal cambió para mal con la llegada de Jennifer y Josh, al momento que vio salir a las chicas del baño, su mundo se derrumbó por unos minutos hasta que vio los ojos verdes intensos de su aún amiga, que solo tenían esa intensidad con ella, está de más decir que esa noche no habían tenido sexo como las veces anteriores, esta ocasión había sido diferente, se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma.

En el hospital las enfermeras corrían de un lado para el otro, en cuando llegó Quinn fue a cambiarse para comenzar la primera de las operaciones que tuvo durante el día, en un pequeño descanso que tuvo, aprovecho para comer algo y tomar una ducha.

Cuando estaba en el vestidor terminando de vestirse sintió una presencia detrás de ella, al girarse se encontró con Jennifer

Ayer no te despediste, después de nuestro encuentro no te vi más - dijo mientras se acercaba a un locker frente al de Quinn

Me tuve que ir rápido... ¿por qué tienes locker? - le pregunto mientras cerraba el suyo

Soy la nueva en ginecología, seremos compañera - le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Pues bienvenida al equipo - le dijo un poco nerviosa mientras se alejaba, Jennifer la tomó de la muñeca pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una enfermera entró informándole a Quinn que tenía que ir de inmediato al quirófano

Después de varias horas en la central de enfermeras en el piso de Cirugía

Por fin un poco de paz - dijo Tomás dejándose caer en una silla

Igual tú no hiciste mucho - dijo Santana - tienes apenas pocas horas que llegaste

Chicos, tranquilos, ha sido un día duro para todos - comentó Rose acariciando la espalda de Santana

Día duro para Quinn - dijo alabando a su amiga que en ese momento hacía presencia - 6 operaciones de más de dos horas cada una...me declaro tu fan - le dijo con una sonrisa

Pensé que ya lo eras - dijo Quinn dejando las últimas indicaciones del día en la pizarra - en este momento sólo quiero dormir -

Se ve que no dormiste mucho - dijo Tom con burla, Santana sonreía, Rose negaba con la cabeza y Quinn no entendía nada - tienes una pequeña marca roja acá - dijo señalando su propio cuello, Quinn llevó sus dedos a la parte derecha de su cuello ruborizándose - eres una campeona - le dijo antes de ir a revisar a un paciente

¿Quién es la afortunada? - pregunto Santana comenzando el interrogatorio

Santana, déjala tranquila - intervino Rose - mejor ve a descansar - Santana comenzó a hacer ruidos de besos con sus manos, haciendo sonrojar más a Quinn - no le hagas caso, cariño - le dejo una caricia en la espalda mientras se llevaba de la mano a Santana de ahí.

En su casa, Rachel estaba desayunando cuando suena el timbre, miró el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la cocina, aún era muy temprano para que alguien extraño tocará, su celular se ilumino con un mensaje

**Quinn : ¿puedes abrir la cochera para meter mi moto?**

Unos segundos después una desvelada Quinn con un ramo de rosas blancas ingresaba a la cocina, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla y dándole las flores

Espero que las flores no sean un soborno para que te deje quedarte aquí - comento divertida mientras las colocaba en un florero

Culpable...-bostezó, Rachel rió

¿Quieres café? - le preguntó al ver que apenas se podía mantener despierta

No, gracias...solo necesito dormir - termino con un bostezo - pero primero una ducha - dijo mientras tomaba rumbo a la habitación de Rachel

Maggie apareció en la cocina con algunas carpetas en la mano

Cariño, ¿y esas flores? - pregunto mientras acomodaba las carpetas

Son de Quinn , es mi pago por quedarse acá - su madre la voltea a verla - ahora fue a darse una ducha, realmente está cansada -

Debería rentar un departamento más cerca, su casa queda lejos - dijo negando mientras seguía con las carpetas

¿Te molesta que venga aquí? - pregunto

No, claro que no, me gusta tenerla aquí pero debe de ser cansado manejar hasta su casa después del trabajo - dijo terminando con las carpetas - listo, cariño nos vemos después, salúdame a Quinn - se despidió con un beso en su mejilla

Rachel termino de desayunar y de limpiar antes de ir a su cuarto, donde entró a Quinn envuelta en toalla, dormida sobre su cama, se recargó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados

Te va hacer daño dormir con la toalla húmeda - le dijo, Quinn solo se quejada infantilmente - lo digo en serio Srita. Fabray - le dijo un poco más seria aguando la risa, risa que se desvaneció cuando vio a Quinn tirar la toalla al piso quedando desnuda sobre su cama - sin duda eso está mejor - se dijo a si misma mientras sus ojos vagaban por el cuerpo de Quinn , fue hasta su closet donde tomo una manta para cubrir a Quinn , le dejo un casto beso en uno de sus hombros y salió de la habitación.

Ya entrada la tarde Quinn apareció en la sala mientras Rachel seguía trabajando

¿Trabajas? - pregunto sentándose en el sillón de a lado

Si, tenía algunos pendientes - la volteó a ver y le regalo una sonrisa - por cierto buenas tardes, tienes mejor aspecto - la molestó

Muy graciosa, tuve un día de locos en el hospital - miró a Rachel que volvía a poner atención a su computadora - ¿quieres salir...a pasear? -

Me encantaría solo termino esto y listo - dijo aún concentrada

No hay problema, aún me tengo que arreglar - le dijo antes de regresar al cuarto.

Las chicas habían llegado a un parque junto al río, estaban sentadas en una banca, debajo de un gran árbol

Te dije que te gustaría salir en la moto - le dijo Quinn , después de haber tenido una pequeña pelea por el transporte, Rachel quería salir en su auto, mientras que Quinn en su moto, al final Quinn la convenció de una manera no muy limpia, por medio de cosquillas

Que no se te haga costumbre - la miro seria

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, un silencio cómodo entre ellas, Rachel recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn , mientras la tomaba de la mano

Perdón por lo del sábado - dijo suave Quinn

¿Por hacerme el amor? - pregunto divertida

No, eso me encanto...por lo de Jennifer - dijo apenada, Rachel suspiró

Supongo que no puedo reclamarte nada...no estamos en una relación - dijo un poco triste

Jennifer va a trabajar en el hospital - soltó de pronto, Rachel se levantó del asiento

¿Disculpa? - nuevamente se moría de celos al pensar en ella cerca de Quinn

Me enteré ayer...- dijo en un susurró con miedo por la reacción de Rachel que no tardó en llegar, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando fuerte el cemento con su piel

Pero que esa tipa no puede estar en otro hospital, lejos de mi chica - dijo bastante molesta, Quinn sonrió y se levantó acercándose a ella mientras Rachel seguía despotricando contra Jennifer

¿Ahora soy tu chica? - le pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba la cintura de Rachel, que termino su discurso al escucharla y sonrió tímidamente mientras colocaba sus manos detrás del cuello de Quinn mientras la miraba a los ojos y asentía

Quinn , te quiero, me encantaría que fueras mi...novia - dijo mordiéndose el labio - pero aún no estoy preparada para que todo el mundo lo sepa...- Quinn la soltó, rápidamente continuó -si me das una oportunidad... - no termino de decir, porque Quinn tomo sus manos

Rachel Berry, tienes una extraña forma de pedirme que sea salga contigo, pero lo acepto, acepto salir contigo - el rostro de Rachel se iluminó - acepto tener que ocultarnos, porque creo que es un poco...excitante - le guiño un ojo - esperaré hasta que estés lista y pueda presumir de mi hermosa chica... - Rachel acortó la distancia y la besó, su primer beso saliendo oficialmente

Te quiero - susurró tirando del labio inferior de Quinn

_**N/A: les quería preguntar como prefieren los diálogos, de esta manera o con el nombre antes **_

_**Gracias por los reviews me ayudan a saber si la historia les gusta ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_** Nuevo capítulo**_

Habían pasado exactamente tres semanas de estar saliendo oficialmente, donde se habían visto poco por sus trabajos, Rachel estaba ocupada organizando el evento de Josh, la fiesta de inauguración de la empresa, que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente.

Mientras Rachel terminaba de supervisar los últimos detalles de esto, Quinn compartía una linda velada con su padre y su hermano, como pocas veces, todos relajados, mirando películas mientras comían pizza en pijama.

Russell.- sin duda es una excelente película - dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza

Mike.- es mi peli favorita - dijo con la boca llena

Quinn.- Michael, no hables con la boca llena - le dijo con una mueca de asco, este la volteo a ver

Mike.-ya te pareces a mamá - le dijo enseñándole la comida

Quinn.- eso es asqueroso - le aventó un cojín perdiendo su pedazo de pizza

Mike.- ¡papá! - la acuso

Russell.-sshhh, esto se está poniendo interesante - dijo sin apartar la mirada del televisor, Mike se dejó caer vencido, mientras Quinn sonreía victoriosa

Quinn se levantó por otra cerveza, cuando estuvo en la cocina, vio un rostro que la hizo sonreír en la ventana, abrió la puerta y la recibieron un beso que la dejo sin respiración

Rachel.-buenas noches - le dijo cerca de los labios antes de regalarle un casto beso

Quinn.- sí que son buenas - dijo bobamente, mordiéndose los labios

Rachel.- no hagas eso - Quinn volvió a repetir la acción - me mata que hagas eso.. - dijo acorralando a Quinn entre la encimadera y nuevamente explorando su boca.

Se separaron cuando escucharon el sonido de unos pasos

Mike.-hola Rachel - le sonrió y la saludo de beso

Rachel.- ho..la...pequeño - dijo tratando de regular su respiración

Mike.- ¿todo bien? Estas agitada - le pregunto, detrás de Mike Quinn se burlaba de Rachel haciéndole caras

Rachel.- ehhh...sii...todo bien...solo me falta un poco de condición es todo - dijo quitándole importancia

Quinn.- ¿a qué venías? - le pregunto a su hermano

Mike.- cierto - se acercó al refrigerador y saco un six de cerveza - las que compras no nos gusta - dijo dejándolas de nuevo solas

Rachel.- me pudiste decir que tenías visitas - le dijo regañándola, Quinn se acercó a ella

Quinn.- si mal no recuerdo tu boca estaba sobre la mía...no había mucho que pudiera decir - le dijo con picardía, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Rachel, pero esta se alejo

Rachel.- no te acerques, que no voy a poderme contenerme con ese...pijama - dijo con voz seductora, Quinn se miro tenía puesto su pijama invernal de ositos, Rachel no pudo aguantar la risa

Quinn.- sabes que detrás de estos tiernos ositos hay una... -se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído - diosa sexual - se alejó de Rachel, que se lamió los labios - pero dime ¿para qué soy buena? - le pregunta con los brazos cruzados recargada sobre la encimadera y con una sonrisa

Rachel.- por donde comienzo... - dijo poniendo cara de estar pensando - eres buena eligiendo pijamas que avivan la pasión... - Quinn soltó una pequeña risa - eres muy muy pero muy buena con las manos... - dijo acercándose a Quinn lentamente que solo levantaba la ceja

Russell.- ¿quién es buena con las manos? - dijo asustando a Rachel que se giró a mirarlo

Quinn.- yo, dice Rachel que soy buena con las manos -dijo inocentemente, mientras Rachel le regalaba una mirada de reproche

Rachel.- eehh...sii…digo por algo es cirujana y de las mejores - dijo sonriendo con nervios

Russell.-eso es verdad hija, vengan chicas vamos a comenzar otra película - dijo invitándolas a pasar a la sala

Rachel.- es un poco tarde...será mejor que me vaya - dijo

Russell.-por eso mismo, es tarde y en las calles hay hielo, así que mejor quédate, mañana te vas - Rachel estaba contestar - nada...sólo avisa a Shelby, las espero - dicho esto se retiro

Quinn.-nunca te había visto tartamudear tanto en tan poco tiempo - dijo con burla, mientras Rachel avisaba a su mamá por mensaje

Rachel.- no quiero hablar de eso - dijo ofendida

Quinn.-vamos, que hoy dormirás conmigo - dijo dejándole un suave beso en los labios

Quinn y Rachel estaban bastante arropadas por el frío, después de haber dado por terminado el maratón de películas, acostadas una frente a otra mirándose a los ojos

Rachel.- aún tengo frío - dijo suave

Quinn.- ¿quieres otra manta? - le pregunto acariciando su mejilla

Rachel.- no, quiero tu calor, tu piel - dijo un poco en broma, ya que se moría por estar con Quinn habían pasado muchos días desde que no tenían intimidad, pero con la presencia de su hermano y de su papá era imposible, sabía que Quinn jamás lo haría; se sorprendió cuando Quinn se incorporó para quitarse la parte superior de pijama luego de unos movimientos debajo de las mantas el pantalón también termino en el suelo

Quinn.- listo, ahora es tu turno - le dijo mientras se volvía a colocar las mantas, Rachel la miro sorprendida y solo negó con la cabeza - dale, sólo así se te quitará el frío -

Rachel.- tu papá y hermano...- Quinn la besó

Quinn.-no van a entrar, la puerta está cerrada, lo prometo - dijo tomando el filo de la pijama que le había prestado, Rachel se dejó quitarla y ella continuo con el pantalón - listo, ahora si ven - dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo

Rachel.-sin duda esto es mejor - dijo acurrucándose más en Quinn

Quinn.- nunca me dijiste a qué habías venido - le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda, Rachel se levantó un poco para poder mirarla

Rachel.- quiero que seas mi acompañante mañana -

Quinn.- ¿mañana...en el evento de Josh? - pronuncia su nombre con asco, Rachel sonríe

Rachel.-sí, quiero que mi chica me acompañe - le da un beso

Quinn.- si lo dices de esa manera, desnuda en mi cama y con esos besos, es imposible negarme -

Rachel.- yo pensé que iba a necesitar un poco de más...acción - mueve las cejas sugestivamente - para convencerte -

Quinn.-en ese caso...me negaré hasta que comiences con la acción - dijo con un sonrisa,

Rachel.- tú lo pediste... - acercó sus labios al cuello de Quinn donde dejo algunos besos húmedos hasta que sus manos comenzaron con su ataque, Quinn comenzó a retorcerse debajo de Rachel

Quinn.- ¡para, para! - dijo entre risa - tu ganas, voy contigo - Rachel sonrió antes de quitarse de Quinn le dejo un beso en el cuello

Rachel.- tu pediste la acción - se acomodó en el pecho de Quinn

Quinn.- pensé que hablabas de otra acción - dijo controlando su respiración después del ataque de cosquillas

Rachel.- mañana a las 9 pasó por ti - dijo suave

Quinn.-estaré más que lista, ahora a dormir que es tarde - se besaron antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Esa mañana los cuatros habían desayunado antes de que cada uno partiera a sus deberes, el día transcurrió rápido, la noche llegó Quinn corría por su casa para estar lista, había decidido usar un traje sastre negro, muy femenino y entallando su bien moldeado cuerpo, terminaba de guardar su celular en su bolso cuando sonó el timbre, abrió la puerta

Quinn.-Wow... - fue lo único que salió de sus labios al ver a su chica con un vestido de cóctel negro arriba de la rodilla

Rachel.- ¿hay alguien en tu casa? - Quinn sólo negó con la cabeza, antes de sentir un apasionado beso de su chica - esta hermosa - le dijo al terminar el beso

Quinn.-tu tampoco que te quedas atrás - la miró desnudándola con la mirada, Rachel se sonrojo, tomo la mano de su chica rumbo a su auto.

El lugar del evento era una terraza con vistas al mar, meseros caminaban entre los invitados ofreciéndoles canapés y cocteles, las chicas llegaron y fueron directamente al lugar más discreto, no querían que nadie las molestara.

Rachel.- solo te aviso que hoy te quedas en mi casa - le aviso mientras comía un canapé

Quinn.- ¿ya lo decidiste? -

Rachel.- si, saldremos tarde de aquí y no pienso conducir hasta tu casa, lo siento - dijo encogiendo los hombros

Quinn.-vaya...que mala cita eres - negó divertida

Rachel.- temo decirte que esto no es una cita...- se acercó un poco a Quinn - eres mi chica...y te quiero en mi cama - sonrío al ver como Quinn pasaba saliva

Rachel siente que una mano sobre su hombro, por lo cual se gira interrumpiendo el momento

Josh.- te estaba esperando Rachel...- la mira de pies a cabeza - te ves hermosa - le deja un beso en la mejilla

Rachel.-gracias, Josh - al sentir que Quinn estaba incomoda, intenta despachar al chico lo más rápido que puede - ¿qué tal va la fiesta? - le pregunta mientras se acerca a Quinn

Josh.- es perfecta, sin duda tienes un excelente gusto - le sonríe - ¿quieres tomar una copa conmigo y te presento algunos amigos? - le pregunto pasando su mano por la nuca nervioso

Rachel.-gracias... - Quinn cerró los ojos al escuchar esa palabra - pero me voy a quedar con Quinn - le dijo sonriendo educadamente

Josh.- no tengo problema con que ella también venga - insistió

Las chicas no pudieron zafarse de esa invitación, por lo que estuvieron un largo rato con Josh y sus amigos, ambas estaban siendo educadas, pero ya se querían retirar y cada vez que lo intentaban los chicos lograban hacer que se quedaran. De repente Rachel se toma del brazo de Quinn

Rachel.- creo que ya se me subió el coctel, me siento un poco mal - todos la miraron preocupada

Josh.- vamos afuera que te dé un poco de aire - le dijo tomando su mano, pero esta se aferró más al brazo de Quinn

Quinn.- vamos por un poco de agua - le dijo conduciéndola al bar, la sentó en un banco mientras pedía el vaso

Josh.- voy a llamar algún médico - sacó su celular

Quinn.- no es necesario - dijo ya un poco irritada- yo soy médico - tomo entre sus manos la cara de Rachel inspeccionándola, sus signos estaban normal pero la cara que tenía le preocupada - parece que todo está bien -

Josh.- si quieres te acompaño a recostarte y le pido a la enfermera de acá que te cheque - dijo preocupado, Rachel miro a su chica darle una mirada asesina a este

Rachel.- no, creo que es hora de retirarme, no he dormido mucho y hoy tampoco comí mucho - Quinn la miro seriamente

Josh.- pero aún es temprano...te pedimos algo de comer - le propuso

Rachel.-no, gracias Josh, pero no me siento bien para quedarme - se levantó tomando la mano de Quinn, se acercó a Josh, le dejo un beso en la mejilla - lo siento, pero que termine excelente la fiesta - le regalo un rápido abrazo.

No dejo que Quinn ni Josh se despidieran, tomó la mano de Quinn y salieron hasta llegar a su auto sin decir nada, iba a abrir la puerta del conductor cuando Quinn la detiene

Quinn.- no vas a conducir si te sientes mal, dame las llaves - Rachel bajo la cara sonriendo mientras asentía y le entregaba las llaves a Quinn.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Rachel, Rachel se dirigió directamente a su cuarto mientras era seguida de cerca por Quinn

Quinn.- ¿qué es lo que sientes? - le pregunto preocupada, Rachel se acercó a ella

Rachel.- tengo mucho calor y siento un dolor pulsante - le dijo suave

Quinn.-¿dónde te duele? - su voz sonaba preocupada, Rachel tomó su mano y la dirigió hasta su entrepierna

Rachel.-aquí me duele - Quinn la miró confundida, Rachel le dio un suave beso en los labios - y sólo tú lo puedes aliviar - le dijo seductoramente mientras le quitaba el saco, Quinn la detuvo

Quinn.- ¿todo era mentira? - le pregunto fingiendo molestia cuando en realidad le parecía divertido que Rachel hubiera inventado eso para salir temprano de la fiesta

Rachel.-si...te quería solo para mí...y Josh y sus amigos no cooperaban mucho - le dijo con un puchero; puchero que fue borrado por los labios de Quinn, ambas sonrieron durante el beso.

Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo, se recostaron en la cama mientras sus manos y labios recorrían el cuerpo de la otra.

Quinn mordió el pezón de Rachel haciendo que esta soltará un gran grito

Quinn.-tu mamá te va a escuchar - le dijo levantándose, porque estaba segura que Shelby iría a ver porque su hija había dado ese grito, Rachel envolvió sus piernas en la cadera de Quinn evitando que se levantará complemente

Rachel.-no esta...llegará más tarde - le dji entre besos - ya habremos terminado - Quinn le mordió el labio inferior

Quinn.-no pienso parar esta noche conmigo - la miro a los ojos chocolates

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se despertó sola, Quinn se había marchado temprano sin avisarle, lo cual puso triste a Rachel, que estaba segura que el incidente de anoche había molestado a Quinn, pero ella aún no estaba preparada para dar ese paso, la ponía muy nerviosa, no es que no confiará en Quinn, lo hacía, con nadie más se sentía tan segura como con ella, pero era un paso muy importante, en sus antiguas relaciones nunca había pasado ese límite, simplemente no le provocaba, y cuando salía el tema siempre lo evadía distrayendo a su pareja, pero esta vez con Quinn no había funcionado, sabía que para Quinn era importante, vaya para cualquier chica era importante, si no quería perder a Quinn y que esta ya no la deseará tendría que aprender sexo oral.

_** N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews! :)**_

_**En especial Pao Vargas y allison green, tomo en cuenta sus comentarios :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten**_

La mañana para Quinn fue difícil, con un gran incendio en una fábrica el hospital apenas se daba abasto, cuando terminaba una operación tenía que entrar a otra, y todo daba señales que ese día no vería a su chica.

Mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su chica diciéndole que no la podría ver, un cuerpo se detuvo cerca de ella, muy cerca para su gusto, guardo su celular en su bata y prestó atención al cuerpo a su lado

Quinn.-¿día difícil? - le pregunto

Jennifer.- demasiado, y parece que no va a terminar... ¿has comido? -

Quinn.- no, aún no - dijo tomándose el abdomen con una mano en señal de hambre

Jennifer.- vamos a comer a la cafetería, que no tenemos más tiempo -

Ambas fueron a comer a la cafetería, eligieron su comida y se sentaron a platicar para olvidar un poco su trabajo, mientras en la central de enfermería, Santana atiende una llamada

Santana.- ¿sí? -

Rachel.- ¿Santana? - preguntó a través del teléfono

Santana.- si, ¿qué tal Rachel, estás buscando al bomboncito? - pregunto divertida, Rachel giró los ojos al escuchar ese apodo

Rachel.-si, le llame a su celular y no contesta - Santana buscó en la pizarra el nombre de Quinn

Santana.- pues no está en cirugía, termino hace una hora, dame un segundo - Santana preguntó a los doctores y enfermeras que estaban si habían visto a Quinn, uno de ellos le respondió - me dicen que el bomboncito esta con Jennifer fueron a comer - le dijo

Rachel.- ¿hace una hora? - preguntó celosa

Santana.- no lo sé... ¿quieres que las vaya a sacar del cuarto? - le dijo molestándola

Rachel.- olvídalo - colgó

Rachel sabía que no tenía que estar preocupado, pero el hecho de que estuviera con Jennifer, la molestaba de sobremanera, conocía las intenciones de esta y claro que ella no lo iba a permitir, algo tenía que hacer.

En una de las habitaciones de descanso para los médicos, Quinn dormía tratando de descansar un poco, cuando sintió movimiento en su cama, por un segundo pensó que se encontraba en su cama y que era Rachel, quien la abrazaba, pero al sonar el tono de llamada de Rachel se levantó tan rápido que tiró a la persona que estaba con ella

Quinn.- lo siento - dijo volviéndose a colocar la playera

Jennifer.- vaya que eres agresiva - dijo mientras se paraba - ahora me tendrás que sobar...me duele el trasero - dijo pícaramente

Quinn.- no lo siento - dijo caminando a la puerta

Jennifer.- vamos Quinn, un buen polvo para relajarnos en este día de mierda - le propuso

Quinn.- no, estoy saliendo con alguien - dijo esto último saliendo

Cuando estaba por llamar a Rachel, la llamaron de nuevo a cirugía por lo que guardo su celular y fue a prepararse.

Rachel ya se encontraba en su casa, había planeado una salida para Quinn pero al escuchar las noticias del incendio, entendió que Quinn estaría ocupada, miró el reloj, 8:45pm, estaba segura que Quinn no habría cenado aún y había pasado mucho tiempo desde su comida, por lo que tuvo una idea y tomó el teléfono.

Quinn había salido antes de la cirugía, no había mucho que hacer por el señor, su compañero fue a darles la noticia a los familiares mientras ella iba a la central de enfermeras, cuando un repartidor se acercó

Repartidor: ¿doctora Johnson? - pregunto mientras sostenía dos pizzas grandes

Quinn.- si soy yo - las tres enfermeras la miraron

Repartidor.- esto es para ti - le dejo las pizzas en el mostrador mientras sacaba su chocolate favorito y se lo entregaba

Quinn.- yo no pedí nada - dijo

Repartidor.- yo solo hago la entrega doctora - le dijo sonriente

Quinn.- dame un segundo mientras voy por el dinero -

Repartidor.- no, ya todo está pagado incluso la propina...disfrútela, buenas noches - se despidió

Las enfermeras la miraron interrogantes y esta simplemente se encogió de hombros, tomo las pizzas y fue a la sala de descanso, seguida por las enfermera.

Al abrir las pizzas y se llevó la sorpresa de que eran sus favoritas, su celular sonó avisándole la llegada de un mensaje

Rachel: imagino que tienes un día difícil y nada mejor que una pizza que lo ayude a mejorar, te extraño y quisiera que estuvieras en este momento mirando una peli conmigo pero por hoy Portland te necesita, a la mejor cirujana ;) disfruta la pizza pero disfruta más el chocolate...estaré disponible si quieres hablar o mejor aún asaltar mi sueño en media noche...te amo

Quinn no notó en que momento Jennifer había ingresado a la sala hasta que escucho su voz

Jennifer.- ¿quién trajo esta delicia?

Quinn.- mi chica... - lo dijo con orgullo y una gran sonrisa

Mientras en el hospital degustaban las pizzas, Rachel se encontraba en su habitación, sin mucho que hacer, comenzó a curiosear por la web sobre tener relaciones con una chica, una cosa la llevó a otra llegando hasta una página donde había vídeos de chicas teniendo relaciones con chicas...lo dudo un poco antes de colocarse sus auriculares y darle play.

Mentiría si dijera que la estaba pasando mal, miraba atentamente las acciones, trababa de sacar algunas ideas para su próximo encuentro, le faltó muy poco para tomar nota en algún cuaderno, estaba tan concentrada que no sintió una presencia detrás de ella, hasta que vio el reflejo en la computadora haciendo que saltará y cerrando la laptop.

Ali.- vaya, no sabía que eso te gustaba - le dijo molestándola, Rachel estaba muy roja

Rachel.-no me gusta...se...abrió solo - le dijo tratando de convencerla, Ali la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

Ali.- eres mi amiga sé que estas mintiendo - le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Rachel.- ¿quién te dejo entrar? - le pregunto cambiando de tema

Ali.- tu mamá...y qué suerte no entró a avisarte que estaba acá - se comenzó a reír, Rachel le lanzó una almohada para que dejara de hacerlo - lo siento...pero nunca imagine verte viendo esa clase de videos - dijo aún entre risas

Rachel.- solo lo miraba para... - guardo silencio consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir

Ali.- ¿para aprender? - dijo ya un poco más seria, Rachel evito la mirada de su amiga - vamos Rachel, no necesitas ver eso, no es muy diferente... - Rachel la interrumpió

Rachel.- tú no lo sabes, nunca has estado con una chica - dijo con la voz baja

Ali.- es verdad, nunca he estado con una chica, pero cuando amas a alguien ese acto se da natural, no hay instrucciones, simplemente déjate llevar, dudo que Quinn te vaya a lastimar -

Rachel.- yo...no...no es...Quinn... - trato negar a su amiga

Ali.- no le diré a nadie si eso te preocupa... me alegra que por fin lo estén inventando - le dio una pequeña caricia en su espalda dándole su apoyo

Rachel.- nadie lo sabe aún...sólo tú -

Ali.-eso me hace especial - le sacó una sonrisa a su amiga- ¿qué tal van las cosas? ¿tan pronto se apagó la llama? - dijo señalando el computador

Rachel.- no, estoy muy feliz, nunca me había sentido tan querida, con ella no tengo que fingir nada, es lo que más me gusta...la amo - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - pero siento que si no le doy..."eso" -haciendo referencia al vídeo -...me dejará - dijo insegura

Ali.- ¿ella te lo pidió? - Rachel negó - ¿entonces?

Rachel.- ella intentó hacerlo conmigo pero le dije que no, siento que se molestó - Ali la miró para que continuara - no me lo dijo pero...-

Ali.- no tienes que asumir que se molestó, son cosas que tienen que hablar ahora que son pareja, pero como te dije antes no tienes que mirar para aprender, se aprende con la práctica... y entre más práctica serás mejor - dijo logrando sonrojar a Rachel - vamos a cenar y te resuelvo todas sus dudas sexuales - le dijo divertida antes de caminar a la puerta

Era medio día y faltaba poco para que por fin saliera del hospital, Quinn acababa de salir de una larga y exitosa operación, iba a anotar las instrucciones en la pizarra cuando una risa familiar, la hizo levantar la vista

Rose.- no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso - dijo divertida

Rachel.- es verdad, lo hice cuando era pequeña - sonrió cuando vio a Quinn

Quinn.- ¿qué hiciste? - le pregunto con una sonrisa

Rachel.- le contaba a Rose la ves que me dio por desnudarme siendo pequeña - se acercó a Quinn para dejarle un beso en la mejilla - ¿qué tal estas? -

Quinn.-fundida y pensar que mañana tengo regresar - dijo derrotada

Rose.- en tres días te veremos, querida - dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la espalda de Quinn que había recargado la cabeza en el mostrador

Quinn ¿tres? - pregunto sorprendida

Rose.- correcto, Rachel consiguió que tu jefe te diera los días libres -

Quinn.- ¿cómo? - miro a Rachel

Rachel.- un mago nunca revela sus secretos, así que ve por tus cosas que nos vamos - le dijo a Quinn, que la tomo de la mano y la llevó a la sala.

Una vez ahí guardo sus cosas en su mochila y antes de salir se acercó y beso a Rachel

Quinn.- gracias por todo, amor - al escuchar el "amor" saliendo de los labios de Quinn, Rachel volvió a besarla

Rachel.-vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde -

Cuando estaban por salir una voz familiar a Rachel las detuvo

Selena.- ¡Rachel!... - se acercó a ellas y las saludo.

Rachel.- tanto tiempo Sel, ¿qué haces aquí? - le pregunto,

Selena.- mi novio, tuvo un accidente y este hospital de mierda no tiene ningún médico que lo pueda atender - dijo molesta mirando a Quinn que aún vestía el uniforme. Quinn suspiró un poco molesta, le molestaba que dijeran eso sobre el hospital, habían pasado más de 48 horas salvando a los heridos del incendio para que la amiga de Rachel dijera eso

Rachel.- están atendiendo a los heridos del incendio... - trato de defender al hospital, Selena estaba por volver a hablar cuando Quinn interrumpió

Quinn.- ¿dónde está tu novio? - le preguntó

Selena.- por acá - dijo mientras se adentraba a los cuartos de trauma

Detrás de ella iban Rachel y Quinn

Rachel.- no es necesario que hagas esto - le dijo suave

Quinn.- odio que digan esas cosas... - dijo un poco irritada, el hecho de haber dormido muy poco no le ayudaba con su paciencia

Cuando llegaron, en una camilla se encontraba un chico, con su brazo enrollado en una toalla llena de sangre, Quinn le dio su mochila a Rachel, mientras tomaba unos guantes.

Quinn.- ¿qué fue lo que paso? - le pregunto al chico mientras le quitaba la toalla para revisarlo

Chico.- me corte con una navaja, está intentando hacer manualidades en madera - dijo desviando su vista de su brazo que tenía un profundo corte

Quinn.- Sara, necesito un equipo de sutura, por favor - le pidió a la enfermera

Selena y Rachel miraban la escena retiradas, ambas no soportaban la sangre

Selena.- ¿es tu amiga la doctora? - le pregunto, mientras Rachel miraba embobada a Quinn hacer su trabajo

Rachel.- si, es mi mejor amiga, Quinn - dijo con una sonrisa

Quinn terminaba de coser la herida del chico, le dio las instrucciones de cuidado mientras Sara terminaba de vendar la herida, Quinn se acercó a las chicas

Quinn.- listo, no era nada grave - dijo tomando su mochila yéndose de ahí

Selena.-vaya amiguita que tienes - dijo molesta por el acto de Quinn

Rachel.- tuvo un día difícil, nos vemos después - le dejo un beso y salió a buscar a Quinn

Quinn estaba recargada en uno de las columnas viendo el estacionamiento mientras fumaba un cigarro

Rachel.- no pienso besarte con ese sabor - dijo llegando a su lado, Quinn se encogió de hombros

Quinn.- parece que este día de mierda no termina - dijo dando otra calada

Rachel.- ese día terminó - dijo tirando el cigarro y apagándolo, Quinn la miró furiosa - no me miras de ese modo, era muy cierto eso de no besarte - Quinn iba a protestar pero la detiene - no quiero excusas, ahora mismo vamos a tu casa, tomas algo de ropa y nos vamos que tengo una sorpresa para ti - dijo mientras ya caminaba a su auto

Quinn.- ¿sorpresa? - la alegría regresó al rostro de Quinn y la siguió

Rachel le abrió la puerta pero Quinn la detuvo con la intención de besarla pero esta se quito

Rachel.- no te voy a besar, fumar te hace daño - Quinn hizo un puchero para convencerla - nada de puchero, súbete que se nos hace tarde -

Ambas subieron al auto con destino a la sorpresa que Rachel tenía para Quinn

**_N/A: muchas gracias por los reviews los tomo en cuenta ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

La cabaña que Rachel había rentado por dos días, solo tenía una pequeña sala con chimenea que conectaba directamente con un comedor y una cocina, en la parte superior se encontraba el baño con una tina que tenía la vista al bosque y el cuarto con una cama queen.

Las chicas dejaron sus maletas en la habitación y bajaron a preparar algo de comer. Después decidieron recorrer un poco lugar y mirar el atardecer abrazadas dejando leves caricias y mimos entre ellas.

En la noche las dos estaban en la sala, mirando arder el fuego en la chimenea mientras asaban bombones y recordaban viejos tiempos.

Quinn tomo un poco de malvavisco derretido y ensucio a Rachel, al ver la cara de esta comenzó a reírse, Rachel molesta intento levantarse para irse a limpiar pero Quinn la detuvo

Quinn.- no te enojes, yo te limpió - le dijo acercándose pasando su lengua por la mejilla y barbilla de Rachel, que sólo cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

Cuando termino de limpiar el rostro, siguió su camino hasta los labios, unos labios que la esperaban ansiosa, no tardó mucho en que la batalla entre sus lenguas comenzara, intercambiando turnos y tiempos.

Quinn.- será mejor que subamos - dijo dejando los labios de Rachel, que asintió, tomo su mano y subieron

Al llegar a la cama, ambas solo vestían ropa interior, Rachel dejo abajo a Quinn, mientras que atacaba el cuello de esta, una de sus manos le acariciaba de la cintura hasta su pecho.

Rachel.- te deseo y te necesito... - dijo mientras dejaba una mordida en el cuello de Quinn, al ver que esta no respondió, levantó la vista y se encontró con que estaba dormida - no te lo puedo creer - dijo frustrada dejándose caer a lado de Quinn

Quinn.- está haciendo frio - murmuró mientras se hacía bolita en la cama, Rachel negó divertida

Rachel.- metete debajo de las mantas - dijo mientras se levantaba

Quinn.- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto acurrucándose en la cama

Rachel.- necesito una ducha fría...muy fría...- dijo yendo al baño

A la mañana siguiente Quinn despertó primero sintiéndose un poco culpable, había dejado con todas las ganas a Rachel, por lo que le dejo un beso en la mejilla a esta mientras se levantaba para hacer el desayuno.

Quinn subió con una bandeja de fruta picada y hot cakes, la dejo en la mesita de noche para acercarse a Rachel

Quinn.- buenos días, amor - dijo suave dejándole un beso en la mejilla

Rachel.- aún es temprano - se acurruco más en la cama

Quinn.-ya es tarde - Rachel no respondió, Quinn se acostó a su lado abrazándola - siento haberme quedado dormida anoche - dijo triste escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su novia

Rachel.- si me enoje un poco pero luego recordé que no habías dormido - dijo entrelazando sus manos sobre su estomago

Quinn.- te quiero - dijo pegándola a su cuerpo

Estuvieron un rato abrazadas hasta que decidieron desayunar después salieron a caminar para tomar aire fresco

Quinn.- entonces hoy es nuestra última noche acá - dijo mientras terminaban de hacer la comida

Rachel.- si mañana antes del medio día la tenemos que dejar - colocó los platos en la mesa

Quinn.- tendremos que aprovechar esta tranquilidad - dijo sentándose para comenzar a comer

Estaban sobre el sofá en una sesión de besos, Quinn sobre Rachel

Rachel.- amor...vamos a la tina -logro decir entre besos, Quinn se levantó - tu prepara el baño mientras yo voy por algo que deje en el auto - le sonrió sensualmente, Quinn no espero más y subió corriendo a preparar la tina

Rachel salió a su auto, la cabeza le comenzó a doler mareándose un poco, ignoro el malestar, encontró lo que estaba buscando y subió al cuarto de baño donde se encontró a Quinn dentro de la tina

Rachel.- te adelantaste - dijo dándole por lo que había ido al auto

Quinn.- este vino es mi favorito - dijo abriéndolo

Rachel.- lo sé, por eso lo traje - colocó música romántica teniendo nuevamente la atención de Quinn, poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa

Quinn.- te puedo ayudar - intento levantarse pero Rachel la detuvo

Rachel.-si yo no ayude, tu tampoco - dijo quitándose la ropa interior demasiado lento para el gusto de Quinn que ya la quería con ella

Quinn.- te gusta hacerme sufrir - dijo observándola detenidamente

Rachel.- puedes parar, vas a llenar la tina de baba - dijo divertida haciendo que se sonrojara

Rachel por fin se metió en la tina, Quinn la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a su pecho

Quinn.- me encanta abrazarte, sentirme... -dijo besando su cuello mientras ella suspiraba

Rachel.- no hay nada de ti que no me encante - dijo volteando su cabeza para besarla

Cuando se separaron del beso, Quinn tomo la botella

Quinn.- se te olvidaron las copas - dijo

Rachel.- es verdad - se iba a levantar pero los brazos de Quinn la detuvieron

Quinn.- no es necesario, podemos tomar de la botella - dijo dándole un trago - delicioso - le paso la botella a Rachel que dio un trago -

Rachel.- esa canción me gusta - comenzó a cantar "Thinking out loud" - _Darling I will be loving you till we're seventy... _- cantó hasta los labios de Quinn la detuvieron

Quinn.- amor, besas mejor de lo que cantas - dijo entre besos divertida

Rachel.- como si tú cantarás - dijo ofendida

Quinn.- lo hago, de hecho toco la guitarra - dijo sin importancia

Rachel.- ¿por qué nunca me has cantado? -

Quinn.- me da pánico hacerlo frente a las personas, de hecho nadie lo sabe - dijo tímida

Rachel.- pero yo no soy nadie, soy tu amiga, tu novia - dijo besando los labios rojos de Quinn

Rachel se volvió acomodar en los brazos de Quinn mientras escuchaban música y miraban el bosque, dejándose pequeñas caricias en sus cuerpos.

Poco a poco Rachel se estaba quedando dormida, el dolor de cabeza no la había abandonado y encontraba tranquilidad en los brazos de su novia.

Quinn comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel, mientras su mano viajaba al centro de esta, que al sentirlo soltó un gemido

Rachel.- me gusta - dijo en un susurro girándose para quedar frente a Quinn, la beso con pasión tomándola de la cara - te amo - dijo mirando a los ojos verdes

Quinn.- ¿Rachel te sientes bien? - pregunto, Rachel tenía las mejillas demasiado rojas para ser por la excitación, toco su frente antes de que los labios de su novia la atacaran

El beso duró un largo rato, Quinn quería continuar con el beso, pero estaba preocupada por su chica, se separó aún ante la protesta de Rachel, que se levantó de la tina molesta, tomo una toalla y casi cae al salir de la tina, se tomó de la pared para evitarlo, Quinn se levantó rápido, se colocó la bata y la ayudo a salir de la tina, dejándola en la cama

Quinn.- estas enferma - dijo comenzando a secarle el cabello

Rachel.- solo me duele un poco la cabeza, no es para tanto...además dicen que es bueno tener sexo, se quita el dolor - dijo tratando de convencer a Quinn

Quinn.- no tienes un simple dolor de cabeza, tienes fiebre - dijo preocupada dándole su pijama - vístete mientras bajo para prepararte un té - le dio un beso en frente antes de salir

Rachel hizo lo que le había pedido, últimamente las cosas no salían como lo esperaba, había hecho la escapada romántica para demostrarle que la quería, todo lo que imagino que pasaría no había sucedido

Rachel.- maldita ducha fría - dijo bastante enojada, arrojando la toalla al otro lado del cuarto

Quinn.- siento mucho lo de la ducha fría - dijo acercándose con una taza - creo que es mi culpa -

Rachel.- sí que lo es...y en estos momentos te odio - dijo acostándose bebiendo un poco del té

Quinn.- ¿en verdad me odias? - pregunto mientras quedaba desnuda para colocarse el pijama

Rachel.- si, no puedes andar desnuda frente a mí y no dejarme tocarte...te odio porque siento que moriré de excitación...seguramente la fiebre es por eso - se quejó como niña mientras Quinn sonreía - mañana iré al doctor y cuando me pregunte que me paso, le diré que mi novia me tiene a pan y agua... y la maldita se pasea desnuda delante de mí... - los labios de Quinn la detuvieron

Quinn.- te amo y sabes que lo hago por tu bien, yo también me muero por estar contigo - dijo besándola

Rachel.- yo quería que fuera especial - dijo comenzando a llorar - que esta escapada no nos importará nada...yo...quería hacerte feliz... - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

Quinn.- amor, estoy feliz porque estoy contigo, no siempre tiene que haber sexo para que sea especial...solo tenerte en mis brazos lo es... - volteo a verla, ella ya estaba dormida, le dejo un tierno beso en los labios y dejo que el sueño entrará en su cuerpo.

Estaban en el hospital, la fiebre no había bajado al despertar, por lo que tomaron sus cosas y fueron directas al hospital, donde eran atendidas por el médico de guardia

Doctor.- Srita Berry necesita reposo, le voy a recetar para el dolor y para que baje la fiebre - dijo anotando en la receta - ya regreso - salió dejando solas a las chicas

Rachel.- ya me quiero ir - se quejó infantilmente - me siento mal - dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn que la abrazaba

Quinn.- solo va por la medicina y nos vamos - dijo abrazándola

Doctor.- aquí tiene las medicinas y las indicaciones - dijo dándoselas a Quinn

Quinn.- muchas gracias Dr. Jones - le dio la mano

Doctor.- no hay problema Dra. Fabray, cualquier cambio me avisa -

Quinn.- claro que si - dijo tomando la cintura de Rachel para salir

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rachel, Shelby las recibió preocupadas, Quinn le explico que Rachel sólo necesitaba descanso y tomarse la medicina para que estuviera bien.

Shelby se quedó cuidando por lo que Quinn se tuvo que ir a su casa

Rachel.- ¿Quinn? - pregunto despertándose

Shelby.- se fue a su casa a descansar, ¿quieres cenar? - le pregunto dulcemente

Rachel.- un poco de sopa estaría bien mamá -

Shelby.- ya regreso cariño - le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir

Rachel tomo su celular

**Rachel: pensé que ibas a quedarte :(**

**Quinn: si quería pero tu mamá insistió :(**

**Rachel: te extraño**

**Quinn: yo también lo hago, pero vas a ver que con el cuidado de tu mamá de alivias pronto ;)**

**Rachel: nada como la sopa de mamá**

**Quinn: nunca he probado una sopa más rica!**

Shelby llegó al cuarto con la sopa, Rachel dejo el celular

**Quinn: supongo que estas cenando, descansa, mañana paso a verte, te amo!**

Rachel se levantó al media día, lo primero que vio fue un ramo de lilis, sus flores favoritas, se acercó a olerlas y se encontró con un sobre cerrado, lo abrió encontrándose una nota

**_Gracias por la escapada, solo te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz...te amo_**

**_N/A: muchas gracias por los rewies_**

**_Respondiendo a Alex, esta es una historia que estoy escribiendo con otros nombres pero la quise adaptar para Faberry, por eso a veces se me dan mal algunos nombres :P_**

**_Por otro lado, ya que es tiempo de vacaciones y fiestas, tratare de actualizar, sino un poco de paciencia ;)_**


End file.
